


...И другие волшебные твари

by Mavis_Claire, philippa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Family and Other Animals
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis_Claire/pseuds/Mavis_Claire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: Однажды предсказательница по фамилии Трелони изрекла пророчество касательно мальчика, от которого зависят судьбы мира. Правда, имя ее было не Сибилла. Да и мальчика звали не Гарри, а Джерри





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер ГП и трилогии Джеральда Даррелла об острове Корфу («Моя семья и другие звери», «Птицы, звери и родственники», «Сад богов»)

Глава 1. Лондон: прелюдия

То, что мог наблюдать через огромное окно каждый из присутствующих в кабинете Министра Магии, по идее следовало называть летом. Типичным британским летом — но, даже будучи патриотом, Тесей Скамандер вынужден был согласиться с тем, что с отвратительностью июль 1933 года переборщил. Серое небо напоминало об октябре, а завеса дождя, плясавшая джигу в такт порывам ветра, погружала в самый настоящий сплин.

Гости Министра так и выглядели: тоскливыми и оцепеневшими. Тесей быстро взглянул направо и налево — по обе стороны сидели личности абсолютно незнакомые и экзотические даже на его вкус.

Справа мрачно смотрел в окно маг настолько небольшого роста и специфической внешности, что мысль о гоблине, заплутавшем в его родословной, вовсе не выглядела дикой. Горб корежил небольшое тело, тонкие гибкие пальцы напоминали фаланги паучьих лап, а круглые внимательные глаза наводили на мысль о хищнике в засаде. Карлик противно хрустел суставами и всем своим видом выражал крайнее недовольство.

Волшебник, развалившийся в кресле слева от Тесея, волшебником не выглядел абсолютно. Если от потомка гоблина просто истекали потоки магии, то коренастый и весьма волосатый мужчина вполне сошел бы за стопроцентного маггла. По крайней мере, он с полудетским удивлением наблюдал за полосами дождя, изливающимися на улицу, и почти не обращал внимания на кабинет. А ведь они находились не только в святая святых Министерства, но и в компании самых известных волшебников своего времени. Директор Хогвартса Армандо Диппет. Министр Магии Гектор Фоули. О себе самом Тесей скромно умолчал. Та война кончилась, назревала новая, дел у мракоборцев было предостаточно, и внезапный вызов прямиком к Министру аврора Скамандера, в общем-то, не удивлял.

— Уважаемые, — Министр откашлялся. Карлик вскинул на него прозрачный взгляд, почти маггл отвлекся от созерцания дождя, поежился и тоже уставился на Фоули. Тесей дисциплинированно ел глазами начальство.

— Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы сообщить… — Министр покосился на Диппета, тот кивнул, — пренеприятнейшее известие.

— Уже было, — буркнул карлик.

— Нет, Вольдемар, такого еще не было, — перебил его Диппет. — Поверьте, к вашей помощи мы решили прибегнуть не просто так. Тем более что вы уже сталкивались с этой проблемой… за пределами нашего прекрасного отечества.

Карлик Вольдемар передернул плечами, получилось у него это просто отвратительно: горб заколыхался. Третий волшебник на словах «прекрасное отечество» покосился в окно и содрогнулся всем телом. Наверно, на этом вздрагивающем и извивающемся фоне Тесей выглядел стойко и непреклонно. Как и подобает опытному аврору.

— Думаю, лучше начать со знакомства, — продолжил за Министра Диппет. — Обретение вами нужной толики взаимопонимания представляется мне важным элементом предстоящей…

Тесей расслабился. Речи Диппета он помнил со времен Хогвартса: под них можно было успеть доделать домашнее задание, договориться о свидании или походе в Хогсмид на выходных, да и просто вздремнуть.

Но на этот раз директор был немногословен:

— Позвольте представить. Вольдемар Гиридих, — карлик кивнул и вяло взмахнул бледной рукой, — опытнейший резидент, много лет проработавший в Индии, специальный агент Министерства.

— Эрос Танагрос, представитель Средиземноморской общины магов. Уточню, что мы впервые сотрудничаем с общиной, и…

Что именно «и», Диппет добавить не успел. Карлик Вольдемар фыркнул и вполголоса пробормотал:

— Почему не Эрос Танатос?

Тесей с трудом подавил неуместный смешок, а объект насмешки нахмурился, точнее набычился.

Диппет примирительно покачал головой, объяснил-таки, что без представителя Греции в этом самом неизвестном пока деле им не обойтись, поэтому он надеется на плодотворное сотрудничество…

Не-маггл кивал, с неприязнью поглядывая на Гиридиха. Судя по всему, плодотворными у них могли получиться только перебранки, решил Тесей, и тут наступила его очередь. Он вполуха выслушал все полагающиеся слова и уже собирался приподняться в кресле, как вдруг замер, потому что свою речь Диппет закончил самым неожиданным образом:

— Главным же в данной ситуации является то, что аврор Тесей Скамандер является старшим братом знаменитого исследователя-магозоолога Ньюта Скамандера, и, признаемся, этот факт во многом определил наш выбор.

Тесей насторожился. Он любил Ньюта — как любой нормальный старший брат любит младшего: чуть снисходительно и слишком заботливо (с Ньютом забота никогда не казалась лишней). Но он и представить не мог, что его родство окажется бонусом в какой-то операции… Кстати, в какой?

Он все-таки привстал и изобразил поклон, по очереди кивнув своим соседям.

— Итак, — снова вступил Министр. — Мы пригласили вас, чтобы сообщить о начале мероприятий, связанных с неким пророчеством. Операция будет называться…

— «Лето в аду», — встрял карлик, а Эрос не-Танатос засмеялся.

— В раю, мистер Гиридих, — произнес он сочным, мягким басом. Голосом, и впрямь созданным для соблазнений, подумал Тесей.

— «Необыкновенное лето», — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Фоули.

***

— …Но это вовсе не значит, что вы сможете уложиться в несколько месяцев. Больше того, от вас в этой истории практически ничего не зависит.

Тесею показалось, что карлик что-то простонал. Он не привык к тому, что высказывания начальства так оперативно и эмоционально комментируются: у мракоборцев поддерживалась какая-никакая дисциплина, тем более сейчас, когда от элементарной бдительности зависело слишком многое. Следующая фраза Фоули донесла до Скамандера простую мысль: ближайшее время ему предстояло провести вдали от аврората, Министерства и Британии в целом.

— Ваш отъезд запланирован на послезавтра. Порт-ключи доставят вас в Италию, до острова придется добираться маггловским пароходом. В первую очередь это касается мистера Скамандера и мистера Танагроса. Мистер Гиридих присоединится к вам чуть позже.

Карлик в первый раз удовлетворенно кивнул, но тут же натянул на лицо маску привычного недовольства.

— Вернемся к истории вопроса. Как вам, наверное, известно, знаменитая прорицательница Кассандра Трелони оставила в наследство магическому миру массу пророчеств. От совершенно мелких и незначительных, вроде того, где следует искать пропавшего в 1922 году кота миссис Фигг, и до исключительно важных. Последние касаются событий, которые могут изменить судьбу не только магического, но и маггловского мира. Одно из них нас очень беспокоит, тем более что события, описанные в предсказании Кассандры, уже происходят. Итак, — еще раз повторил Министр, выудил из стопки бумаг на столе изрядно помятый пергамент с каракулями и начал читать: — «Корабль с Востока доставит дитя, живущее без отца. Четвертый в семье, готовый войти в историю без конца…»

На этот раз непочтительно фыркнул Эрос-как-его-там.

— Мы не знаем, почему мисс Трелони выбрала подобную форму пророчества. Обычно ей удавалось обходиться без… э-э-э… рифм, — пояснил Диппет.

— «И зло, побежденное ярким щитом, когда был бессилен меч, проснется, послушное древним словам, и змеи коснутся плеч. Весь мир содрогнется, поскольку нет героев среди людей. И к этому злу потянется вновь обретший силу злодей. Дитя же, не ведая, что творит, вернет змеекудрых сестер. И некому будет поднять тот щит, и меч давно не остер».

— Простите, — не выдержал Тесей. В несвязных виршах он опознал одно: «обретшего силу злодея». Главную головную боль магов по обе стороны Атлантики. Геллерта Гриндевальда. Какое отношение к нему могли иметь кудрявые сестры, он не понимал. — По сведениям аврората, в настоящий момент Гриндевальд не интересуется средиземноморским регионом, в то время как…

— Гриндевальд? — Министр нехорошо усмехнулся. — Как бы он ни был силен, Гриндевальд маг. Человек. А значит, может быть побежден рано или поздно. Постойте, — он поднял руку, не давая Тесею заговорить. — Мы — то есть Министерство — тоже разобрались во всем далеко не сразу, как, представьте, и Отдел тайн. Пришлось обращаться за консультациями…

Эрос-не-Танатос спрятал ехидную ухмылку и опять взглянул в окно.

— Совсем вы здесь, в Англии, заморозились… Ну или размокли. Вот у нас… — он завел глаза к потолку и, когда Скамандер готов был взорваться, уставился на него в упор. — Живые боги. Змееволосые сестры. Горгоны. Это вам не какой-то немчик или кто он там.

— Какие еще?..

— Горгоны, порождения титана Форка и его сестры Кето, величайший ужас античного мира. Их чешуя отталкивала смертельные заклятья, а один только взгляд или слово заставляли людей каменеть…

— Позвольте, — вмешался полугоблин, — но, если не ошибаюсь, Персей…

— Верно, — грек сейчас как нельзя больше походил на учителя, спрашивающего урок — и не слишком довольного ответом. — Персей уничтожил самую слабую из Горгон, Медузу, подсунув ей Зеркало Еиналеж. По сути, заставил ее совершить самоубийство. Как известно, Медуза неизвестным образом преобразилась, скорее всего, спонтанно, после того как над ней совершилось насилие… м-да. Сам повелитель морей Посейдон, э-э-э... захотел насладиться ее прелестями, а несчастная не оценила... Впрочем, в те времена такое бывало сплошь и рядом. Вот она и пожелала, чтобы больше ни один мужчина не смотрел на нее с вожделением, — и стала тем, что мои предки имели неудовольствие наблюдать. Но одно дело самопроизвольный выброс магии, а другое — сознательное превращение, на которое решились остальные две сестры из сострадания к старшей и любимой. Теперь вы понимаете, почему я считаю Медузу слабейшей? Сфено и Эвриалу называют бессмертными даже в маггловских мифах, и если это ваше дитя каким-то образом заставит Горгон восстать, мы еще пожалеем о Гриндевальде! Вот так-то, господа англичане!

— А дитя, — уточнил Тесей, — плывет с Востока и…

— Точно, — кивнул грек. — Дитя ваше, Горгоны наши. Вместе получится изрядный бэмс, если мы не успеем принять меры. Повторю еще раз: немчик-аферист нашим девочкам в подметки не годится.

У Скамандера возникло нехорошее ощущение, что Эрос злорадно гордится кровожадными соотечественницами.

— И что мы должны сделать?

— Дитя обнаружено, — торжественно объявил Министр. — Во многом благодаря деятельности мистера Гиридиха, но и нашим сотрудникам пришлось поработать. Знаете ли вы, сколько маггловских семей после войны прибывает из Индии в метрополию? А в целом из колоний? И насколько они, простите, плодовиты? У нас было несколько кандидатов, за которыми велся негласный, но вполне добросовестный надзор, и вот теперь мы точно знаем, что маггловский ребенок по имени Джеральд…

— Откуда знаете? — невежливо перебил Министра Тесей. Мероприятие нравилось ему все меньше и меньше.

— Потому что семейство Дарреллов, состоящее из матери и четырех детей, включая младшего, того самого Джеральда, уже год как находится в Англии. Мистер Даррелл скончался в Индии, и они вернулись на родину. Но и это не главное! — Министр не дал Гиридиху вставить слово. — Через месяц они опять уезжают. В Грецию. Насколько нам известно, для проживания ими выбран остров Корфу…

— Рай, — вклинился Эрос. — Настоящий рай! Триста солнечных дней в году. Триста солнечных — а не наоборот!

На этот раз в окно посмотрели все.

***

В атриуме Министерства будущие «экспедиционеры» (Диппет предложил называть операцию на Корфу «экспедицией») распрощались без лишних любезностей. Карлик нырнул в камин, неразборчиво буркнув адрес и пообещав на прощание, что сам найдет их на острове. Тесей и Эрос несколько минут переминались у фонтана, причем Скамандер как заведенный отвечал на приветствия знакомых, а Танагрос откровенно выглядывал кого-то в толпе. Когда рядом с ними возник щуплый подросток — Том, внук владельца «Дырявого Котла», — грек откровенно обрадовался, стиснул руку Тесея и сообщил очевидное: он остановился в «Котле», за все платит Министерство, так что неплохо будет встретиться вечерком за бутылочкой привезенной им метаксы и обсудить детали плана, а пока «Прощайте, мистер Скамандер, приятно было познакомиться, а уж работать с нормальным магом вообще будет в удовольствие».

Ненормальным Эрос, судя по всему, считал карлика. Тесей встряхнул ладонью, разминая затекшие в рукопожатии пальцы, и подумал, что если у Гиридиха в роду каким-то чудом оказался гоблин, то у Танагроса легко мог обнаружиться титан.

Появившийся в атриуме Армандо Диппет подхватил его за локоть и предложил пройтись. Дождь не был помехой волшебникам, но общая пакостность, затопившая улицы Лондона, делала Корфу привлекательнее с каждым следующим шагом по лужам.

— Мы рассчитываем именно на вас, Тесей, — директор Хогвартса говорил вполголоса, но мог и не сдерживаться: в такую погоду притормозить, чтобы подслушать их разговор, решился бы только сумасшедший. — У вас уже есть какие-нибудь соображения по плану?

Соображения у Тесея были, но не из тех, которыми делятся с вышестоящими инстанциями. Ему не нравилось собственное — потенциально собственное — греческое имя. Он не хотел в совершенстве овладевать греческим. Он мелочно завидовал Гиридиху, который должен был стать «мистером Кралевским», и Эросу, который вообще, получалось, работал дома. И, наконец, в самой глубине души он не понимал, с каких пор Министерство настолько озаботилось соблюдением законов и правил, что не может попросту наложить на маггловское семейство пару заклятий, отбивающих охоту покинуть Лондон. То есть понимал, конечно, но малодушно взвешивал про себя желание оказаться в более благоприятном климате и отсутствие сколько-нибудь вменяемых инструкций.

Тесей не слишком любил маленьких детей (в конце концов, Ньют давно вырос) и имел на это полное право. Тесей с настороженностью, накопленной в общении с тем же Ньютом, относился к любым животным. Магическим, маггловским — без разницы. Они ему не нравились, и все тут.

— Почему именно я? — спросил он после паузы. — В аврорате достаточно сотрудников…

— Потому что вы имеете представление о том, как общаться с ребенком, увлеченным животным миром.

Тут было не поспорить: представление Тесей имел.

— Потому что вы будете полномочным представителем магической Британии на Корфу, а эту работу нельзя доверить первому встречному…

Аргумент был так себе, но Скамандер промолчал.

— И главное, Тесей: вы сможете, я уверен, сможете принять самые решительные меры в самом крайнем случае, если пророчество сработает и змееволосые сестры проснутся. Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду?

Тесей кивнул. В общем, не требовалось задавать вопрос, почему они не захотели привлечь Ньюта. Ньютон Скамандер не сможет уничтожить ни одну волшебную тварь, сколь бы опасной она ни была. Не потому что струсит, а потому что, не зная меры и теряя остатки здравого смысла, захочет приручить зверушку. Даже если приручение противопоказано. Невозможно. Вдобавок против старой доброй Авады Кедавры до сих пор еще не удавалось выстоять ни одному живому существу, и если сейчас таковое найдется — это будет настоящее потрясение основ, в которое верилось с трудом.

— И я настоятельно прошу вас не распространяться о целях поездки. Если вдруг ваш родственник узнает…

Они содрогнулись одновременно, и вовсе не потому, что проезжавшее мимо авто обдало их потоком мутной воды.

— Я встречусь с Эросом в «Котле», — наконец, сказал Тесей.

Это была капитуляция. Армандо Диппет улыбнулся, кивнул и аппарировал, оставив Тесея Скамандера в мокром неуютном одиночестве.

***

В «Дырявый котел» Тесей предпочел переместиться камином. Квартира, которую он снимал в Лондоне, давным-давно вылетев из семейного дорсетского гнезда, больше всего напоминала казарму — в хорошем смысле слова. А путь из любой казармы неизменно ведет в кабак, не так ли? Тем более перед очередным сражением.

Эрос-как-его-там обнаружился в углу за деревянной перегородкой. Вокруг суетились Мэг и Пинки — как Тесей мог заметить, без особой нужды. И если с Мэг все было ясно: подавальщица заигрывала с каждым новым посетителем «Котла», то поверить, что жертвой обаяния — эротического, хмыкнул Тесей, — стала домовиха, было куда труднее.

— Принес! — Грек потряс бутылкой, внутри которой колыхалась золотистая жидкость. — Девочки не возражают, что я тут со своим, правда, красавицы?

Мэг захихикала, Пинки прикрыла лицо передником.

— Но закуски ваши… Что погода, что еда — без обид, милые, я просто непривычный. Вот что: принесите какого-нибудь мяса… и хлеба, ну и все.

Тесей проследил за метнувшимися к стойке «девочками», принял из рук Эроса стакан.

— Ну, за жаркое лето!

— Так вот, друг, — после первой же Эрос перешел на ты, — с моей легендой все просто: местный, уезжал в Америку на заработки, вернулся не сильно богатым, но с автомобилем, так что все приезжие — мои. Позволь представиться: Спиро Американец! Это не фамилия, ее тебе сроду не выговорить, да и не надо — зачем фамилия, если автомобиль есть? Кстати, ты вообще как, в маггловском сечешь? Машину там водить, с деньгами разбираться, все такое?

Тесей кивнул. На фронте выбирать не приходилось, все — и волшебники, и нет — варились в одном котле.

— Тогда это тебе, давай изучай.

Папка тоже оказалась маггловской — картонной, серой, с белыми веревочными завязками. Тесей раскрыл ее и пробежал взглядом первую страницу: Теодор Стефанидес, родился в том же году, что и сам Тесей, естественно. Воевал… Македонский фронт, тоже ладно… Учился в Париже, открыл врачебный кабинет на Корфу…

— Кабинет тебе будет. Цены задерешь повыше, чтобы не шлялся кто попало, если что — подмогнем, да ты и сам аврор, первую помощь оказать сможешь, так? А мамаше с детьми врач рано или поздно понадобится… или мы сделаем, чтобы понадобился. Словом, на месте разберемся, на Корфу все на виду, а уж иностранцы точно.

— А маги? Ваши, местные? Они в курсе? Ваш аврорат… его поставят в известность?

— Аврорат? — Эрос покачал головой. — Да у нас сроду ничего не случалось, чтобы аврорат держать! На весь Корфу три десятка волшебников, не больше, и вот еще что: никакого Статута у нас нет и не было. Зато какие оливки! А сыр! А вино! — Он звучно поцеловал кончики пальцев.

Тесей кивнул. Не было, значит, не было. Вряд ли ему придется иметь дело с магами, тем более если их так мало. Главное — мальчик. Он вспомнил, как восьмилетний Ньют приволок с помойки щенка крапа, и передернулся. На фоне подобных воспоминаний меркли и оливки, и сыр. Правда, метакса и вино немного примиряли с действительностью.

— Давай-ка по второй, — заботливо предложил Эрос, похлопывая его по руке. — А то, не ровен час, простудишься!

Бутылка опустела поразительно быстро. Тесей, почти не шатаясь, побрел к камину.

— Да ты не бойся, после нашего похмелья не бывает! И если что, завтра заглядывай!

Это вряд ли, подумал Тесей. Времени только-только хватало собраться, обзавестись маггловскими вещами и заскочить домой.

***

Дом, что характерно, не менялся. Над Дорсетом тоже висело набухшее дождем хмурое небо, но этому пейзажу непогода подходила идеально. Всё графство, кажется, было задумано именно для такой мутной волглой мороси, и даже огромные темно-серые гиппогрифы, парившие над домом Скамандеров, выглядели вполне естественно. С другой стороны — гиппогрифы тут парили всегда, сколько Тесей себя помнил. Мама разводила их всю жизнь, дети с волшебными птицами уживались отлично, если не считать ту пару раз, когда Тесей пытался стащить с гипогриффовской спины пятилетнего Ньюта, вознамерившегося полетать. Следовало отдать тварям должное: справедливо прилетало обоим, и старшему, который болтался между костистых лап, вцепившись брату в ногу, и младшему, сползавшему с гладкой спины и выдиравшему по мере сползания упругие перья. Миссис Коринна Скамандер залечивала сыновьям ссадины и укусы, констатировала, что виноваты оба, и великолепно-равнодушно отпускала их на волю. Гиппогрифам она уделяла куда больше внимания, и Тесея это полностью устраивало.

Вот и сейчас она закапывала в глаза очередной несчастной «птичке» какое-то зелье, а потом сжимала пальцами морщинистое веко и считала до десяти. Вслух, чтобы несчастный больной не нервничал. Момент для диалога был выбран идеально.

— Пять, — сказала миссис Скамандер. — Потерпи еще немного, милый, зелье должно рассосаться… И что, это опять надолго?

— Не знаю, — ответил Тесей. Вторым глазом гиппогриф косился на него и явно был недоволен нарушением лечебного ритуала. Тесей отступил на пару шагов. На всякий случай.

— Шесть. Уже почти всё. Не забудь взять теплое белье и шерстяные носки, милый. Континентальные зимы бывают непредсказуемо холодными.

— Я еду на юг, мама.

Даже из домашнего Дорсета Корфу выглядел сияющим жарким миражом.

— Пробковая шляпа у папы в кабинете. Прости, милый. Семь, осталось три счета. И повтори охлаждающие чары. Останешься на ужин?

— Боюсь, что нет, мам. Надо собраться.

— Восемь. Напиши мне, и я перешлю тебе временный адрес Ньюта. Когда ты в последний раз писал брату?

— Год назад, и представь, он просил меня достать ему поскакушку!

— Девять! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Кого?

— По-ска-куш-ку, мама. Он почему-то решил, что я в России, а не в Чехии. Когда я вежливо — вежливо, мама! — ответил, что от Чехии до тех гор, где водятся поскакушки, примерно столько же, как от нас до Америки, он обиделся и…

— Кто-то должен быть умнее, — приговорила мама. — Поэтому напишешь ты. Я пришлю адрес. Десять. Молодец, Гонзо. Просто молодец. Завтра продолжим.

Гиппогриф посмотрел на Тесея уже двумя глазами и вздохнул. Тесей подмигнул ему: держись, парень.

— Пойдем, я дам тебе шляпу. — Мама окинула его взглядом. — И шерстяные носки. На всякий случай.

Гиппогриф издевательски подмигнул в ответ и, разогнавшись тремя быстрыми шагами, взлетел в небо — к товарищам.

***

Провожать их пришел Диппет.

Наверное, летом в Хогвартсе директору было скучновато, так что теперь он, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и подметая мантией ковер в кабинете Министра, с удовольствием оглядывал будущих горгоноборцев. Эрос окончательно превратился в маггла: кепка, распахнутая на груди рубаха, обнажавшая изрядно волосатую грудь, штаны и абсолютно легкомысленные в британском климате сандалии. Тесей был более консервативен. Вызывающий фамильный пробковый шлем он оставил дома на каминной полке, решив обойтись соломенной шляпой, хотя в магазине на него косились и продавцы, и покупатели. В этом сезоне лондонцы предпочитали зонты, дождевики и плотные кепи.

— Мальчик не должен разбудить зло, — напомнил Диппет таким тоном, словно речь шла об очередном отпуске. — Не забывайте, что значение имеет любая произнесенная им фраза, тем более на греческом, хотя я бы поставил на древнегреческий… «Древним словам», — процитировал он.

— Может, сразу Силенцио? — без особой надежды почти не пошутил Тесей.

— Просто следите за ним, — нахмурившись, сказал Диппет.

Всё это было проговорено еще позавчера, повторено вчера, запито второй бутылкой метаксы в «Котле» и вызубрено наизусть, пусть сомнения так никуда и не исчезли.

Тесей смотрел на дождь за окном и прощался с Британией. Неизвестно, надолго ли. До тех пор, пока неугомонному семейству не надоест Греция. Или до тех пор, пока мальчик Джерри не выйдет из условной категории «дитя». Или…

Эрос толкнул его в бок и подмигнул. Его чемоданчик был пуст. Почти пуст. Тесею показалось, что он слышит приятное позвякивание бутылки, и…

«Может быть, экспедиция окажется не такой уж тоскливой? — подумал он. — Ну звери, и что? Неужели после Ньюта кто-нибудь сможет меня удивить?»

Армандо Диппет не произнес ни слова, но в его взгляде явно читалось: «Сможет, поверь мне».


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Неожиданный остров

Военную привычку спать где угодно, едва подворачивалась возможность, не могла победить даже тесная пароходная клетушка-каюта, рычанье мотора и вонь керосина. Тесей едва удержался, чтобы не зачаровать Темпус, с некоторым сомнением завел маггловский будильник на час до прибытия и отключился, твердо зная, что выспится, если нужно.

Что за сила подняла его с рассветом, он так и не понял; кое-как одевшись, поднялся на палубу и застыл, ухватившись за поручень: из сине-серых, едва позолоченных восходящим солнцем вод вставал остров — коричнево-шоколадный, отороченный серебристой листвой оливковых деревьев и белой пеной прибоя. Тесей с усилием отвел взгляд и только сейчас ощутил то, чего так долго был лишен в Англии: тепло. Солнечный свет, становившийся ярче с каждым мгновением. Запах моря, настоящего лета.

— Что, пробирает?

Эрос… то есть Спиро, Спиро, конечно — нужно было привыкать к новому имени, — ухмылялся во весь рот. Шевелюру он прикрыл белой флотской фуражкой.

— Ты бы тоже того… не совался на солнце лишний раз с непривычки-то, напечет!

Тесей не ответил. Накануне он спросил, почему решено обходиться без оборотного зелья, выслушал невнятное объяснение: дескать, лучше избежать лишних хлопот, к тому же Теодор, которым ему предстоит стать, на острове уже бывал, и все запомнили, что он долговязый тощий блондин — каковым является и сам Тесей.

— Грек? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Блондин? — И получил в ответ пятнадцатиминутную лекцию о чистом греческом типе лица, золотоволосом Александре и светлокудрой Сапфо, пагубном влиянии многовекового турецкого владычества и так далее.

— Чары мы обеспечили, — заключил Спиро. — Все тебя признают, кто в прошлый раз видел... По крайней мере, со мной никаких проблем не было: вспомнили, что я восемь лет назад уехал в Чикаго, как миленькие. Но тут мой старичок поработал. — И на вопросительный взгляд Тесея снова ухмыльнулся: — Автомобиль. Подержанный, но бегает только так.

— Когда они приезжают? — спросил Тесей невпопад.

Остров надвигался, занимая половину горизонта, становясь все более… нет, не угрожающим, а будто застывшим в предвкушении.

— На будущей неделе, — вздохнул Спиро. — Знать бы раньше, да эти ваши только-только справились, ну а нам расхлебывать. Прочитал уже, что они насобирали? Не густо, да.

Тесею оставалось только согласиться.

Тонкая папка на досье не тянула — скорее, на собранное второпях беспорядочное нагромождение сведений без всякого анализа и выводов. Впрочем, жизнь семейства Дарреллов, кажется, не таила в себе никаких неожиданностей страшнее запоев и беспорядочных связей старшего отпрыска, Лоренса Джорджа, несомненной склонности к агрессии и саморазрушению у среднего сына, Лесли Стюарта, и ярко выраженного интереса ко всему, что носит брюки, у единственной сестры, Маргарет Изабель Мейбл. Что касается младшего ребенка (Джеральд Малкольм, напомнил себе Тесей), то его отличало явное нежелание учиться — вполне типичное для детей его возраста — и не столь типичное увлечение живыми существами любого размера, рода и вида, кроме homo sapiens.

— Симпатичная дамочка, — пробормотал Спиро, обращаясь явно не к Тесею. — И не слабачка — одной управляться с этаким выводком!

Берег приближался. По палубе бежали матросы, капитан орал непонятное. Тесей извлек из кармана кулон-переводчик и повесил на шею. Неделя — даже если исключить форсированное изучение ново– и древнегреческого — предстояла не из легких.

— И вот что еще. — Мечтательное выражение на лице Спиро сменилось угрюмым. — Ты пророчество помнишь? Не знаю как, но этот германский придурок попытается с сестренками-кудряшками стакнуться, не забыл? А ваша Кассандра, — он растянул имя, произнося его непривычно, — она, как я понимаю, вещала во всеуслышание. Так что куда Гриндевальд запустит свои щупальца, никто не знает — может, и сюда. Если предположение верно, то перед нами стоит еще одна задача… а может, не еще, а самая, понимаешь, важная…

Тесей моргнул, наконец сообразив, в каком еще качестве здесь присутствует Спиро Американец, то есть Эрос Танагрос.

— Контрразведка? — беззвучно спросил он.

Спиро предсказуемо промолчал.

***

Сказать, что десять дней до появления на острове Дарреллов пролетели незаметно, значило не сказать ничего. Тесей-Теодор едва успел разместиться в квартире, совмещенной с кабинетом врача, как на пороге уже выстроилась очередь прошлых «постоянных» клиентов, которых с трудом удалось уговорить явиться через пару дней. Греческая речь щелкала и свиристела в голове, он исправно наколдовывал запоминание слов, фраз, выражений, но появляющийся поздно вечером Спиро с его несовершенным английским был так же прекрасен, как и ночная прохлада.

Про животных Тесей старался не думать, решив, что разбираться с неволшебными тварями будет по факту. Пророчество, Горгоны и фраза, способная пробудить зло, беспокоили его гораздо больше.

Единственный на острове книжный магазин изрядно разбогател, продав доктору Теодору Стефанидесу шикарную подборку древнегреческих авторов.

— Собираетесь писать труд по классикам, доктор? — полюбопытствовал не скрывавший радости продавец. — Мы можем заказать в Афинах любое издание…

— Пока хватит этого, — несколько разочаровал его Тесей. Маггловские книги вполне натурально оттягивали руки, и очередное спасительное явление Спиро с его ободранным доджем выглядело настоящим волшебством.

— Я тут осмотрелся пока, — сообщил тот, пока они волокли книги на третий — последний, чтоб ему! — этаж светло-серого, опаленного южным солнцем дома. — Завтра день не занимай. Провезу тебя по острову. Прикинем, где они могут быть.

— Кто? — переспросил измученный греческим, жарой и необходимостью запоминать сто тысяч фактов одновременно Тесей.

Спиро не ответил, только запустил толстые пальцы себе в волосы и пошевелил ими.

Он тоже думал о Горгонах.

***

— Забудь, — сказал Спиро, когда Тесей прямо объяснил, что предпочел бы аппарацию. — Теодору Стефанидесу и слов таких знать не положено. Да и не увидишь того, что нужно… масштабов! Тут, понимаешь, дело в том, что владыка Посейдон любил своих баб сюда таскать. Нравилось ему здесь… ну, здесь всем нравится, если жрать есть что. И нашу Медузу, похоже, тоже здесь оприходовал. Знать бы, где они превратились… В том и суть, что про Медузу и Персея все помнят, а про Сфено и Эвриалу вроде как забыли, пока пророчество не напомнило. Потом засуетились, конечно, а толку?

Он остановил машину, извлек из кармана большой клетчатый платок и утер лоб под фуражкой. Старина додж совсем неплохо справился с очередной проселочной дорогой, хотя Тесей наверняка заработал пару синяков на мягком месте, пока они скакали по крупному гравию.

— Вот, смотри: гора здесь, что твой сыр — и не козий, а ваш, английский, весь в дырах. И в любой дыре под чарами невидимости могут почивать наши сестрички.

— Инвенире Магус? — наудачу спросил Тесей.

— Им твои заклятья… Не маги они, сколько говорить. И не ведьмы. Порождения изначального хаоса, ясно? На что они способны, никто не знает. Вон Медуза в камень могла превращать одним взглядом. Стопроцентно стабильная трансфигурация, пусть даже однонаправленная! А этим двоим и Авада нипочем.

— Думаю, нам стоит распределить обязанности. — Тесей поборол желание наложить-таки охлаждающие чары. — Географию острова я за неделю все равно не запомню, основное посмотрю в справочниках. А вот способ обезвредить наших… клиенток — как я понимаю, все решили, что таковой отсутствует, и опустили руки? Я понимаю, — продолжил он, не давая Спиро вставить слово, — что, во-первых, сведения неточны, а во-вторых, что ты гораздо лучше здесь ориентируешься, но решения за меня принимать тебя никто не уполномочивал. Так что…

— Хочешь выше головы прыгнуть, аврор? — хмыкнул Спиро. — Ну, рискни. А как малец тебя начнет расспрашивать про каких-нибудь веслоногих и рукокрылых, ты ему что расскажешь? Вот то-то… распределитель обязанностей!

Он смерил Тесея взглядом и полез в машину.

***

Нельзя сказать, что они поссорились, и общего дела никто не отменял, но теперь по вечерам Спиро заглядывал больше для проформы и даже отказывался от стаканчика местного терпкого молодого вина, предоставляя Тесею сомнительное удовольствие спиваться в одиночестве над томами велеречивых греков. Понаписали они ужас сколько, но, с другой стороны, чем им еще было заняться в этой благословенной стране? Вышел на улицу, лег под оливку и кропай себе сколько хочешь.

Тесей чувствовал, что южное разгильдяйство и то, чего он никогда не понимал — dolce fare niente, — начинает пускать в нем порочные корни. Поэтому когда ранним утром над побережьем раздался торжествующий (ура, доплыл!) гудок парохода, он рванул в порт, вполне по-маггловски перехватив торопившуюся к еженедельному прибытию парохода повозку.

— Встречаете кого-нибудь, кирие? — полюбопытствовал возница, охаживая кнутом ленивую лошадь.

— Посылку, — машинально солгал Тесей, вглядываясь вперед, туда, где петляющая между домов, оливковых рощ и виноградников дорога упиралась, наконец, в порт.

— Книги? — так же машинально уточнил грек. На Корфу ни у кого не могло быть секретов, и только природная лень островитян мешала в полной мере развернуться шантажу, интригам и прочим прелестям цивилизации.

Тесей кивнул.

Что ж, приезжие выглядели странно даже для магглов. Он краем глаза отследил притаившийся в углу пристани потертый автомобильчик с водителем, якобы дремавшим за рулем, и опять сосредоточился на Дарреллах.

Семейство, судя по всему, подчинялось какой-то непонятной команде, произнесенной неизвестно кем. Через минуту Тесей понял, что Империус на людей мог наложить только большой лохматый пес, который сосредоточенно волок невысокую полноватую женщину — судя по всему, миссис Даррелл — к фонарному столбу. Пес замер, задрал лапу, глаза его чуть ли не закатились от облегчения. Миссис Даррелл делала вид, что собака не с ней, а она просто стоит рядом. Два русоволосых парня, постарше и помладше, размахивали руками, подзывая носильщиков и извозчиков, круглолицая девушка в кудряшках крепко сжимала руку мальчика лет десяти. Того самого — четвертого ребенка, растущего без отца и способного пробудить тысячелетнее зло.

Поверить в это, глядя на Дарреллов, было сложно. Но в то же время легко. Тесей промокнул вспотевший лоб платком. Как-то в них сочетались типично британское поведение с иррациональным безумием, и выглядели они людьми, для которых все было едино и нормально — и пес у столба, и просыпающиеся в пещере Горгоны. Тесей много чего повидал на фронте, да и после войны бывал в разных переделках, но сейчас испытывал самый настоящий страх. Страх перед непредсказуемостью высадившегося на Корфу семейства.

Спиро уже не прикидывался спящим. Додж обдал англичан пылью и устремился к городу. Дарреллы грузились в пролетки. Джерри оглядывался по сторонам, и его любопытный взгляд, так напоминавший Ньюта, пугал Тесея больше всего.

***

Как всегда, реальная работа быстро свела начавшийся было конфликт на нет. Спиро явился вечером с полноценным докладом и был внимательно выслушан, хотя Тесей и сам успел узнать новости об англичанах — хватило часа, проведенного в ближайшей кофейне.

Денег у Дарреллов хватало, в ближайшие дни они собирались искать дом. Старший привез чемодан книг (на этой фразе Спиро выразительно подвигал бровями, намекая на возможное знакомство доктора Стефанидеса с начитанным англичанином). Средний увлекался охотой и оружием в принципе. Сестра была несколько рассеянна, но Спиро объяснил это исключительно изобилием привлекательных греческих парней. Джерри никак себя не проявил, не считая того, что успел обобрать какие-то личинки с куста бугенвиллии у пансионата и вытребовать себе банку для хранения оных. Тесей поморщился: веслоногие и прочие представители фауны превращались в неприятную реальность.

— Но как она справляется с ними! — восхищенно завершил рассказ Спиро. — Я же говорил, чуял просто: потрясающая женщина!

— Кто? — все еще думая о фауне, спросил Тесей.

— Луиза! То есть миссис Даррелл! Не женщина — фея!

Только фей нам тут и не хватало, подумал Скамандер, но промолчал.

По плану Спиро, английское семейство должно было еще пару дней помариноваться в местной атмосфере, проникнуться прекрасным абсурдом островной реальности, и только потом можно было начинать налаживать контакты. Однако дело пошло быстрее. Уже через день нервы мистера Американца не выдержали и он, как и подобает настоящему волшебнику, явился перед потрясенными магглами в треске и блеске.

Тесей, с утра оккупировавший столик в кофейне напротив пансионата, наблюдал представление от начала до конца. Жаждущие заработка извозчики окружили британцев галдящей толпой, ничего не понимающие Дарреллы отбивались наугад, и тут раздался треск. Додж, словно был живым существом, перед работой должен был прокашляться, подобно профессору Биннсу перед лекцией. Потом поднялся столб пыли — это Спиро заложил вираж. А потом — последним веским аргументом — над площадью раздался его голос, быстро переходивший с греческого на английский, отгонявший извозчиков и обещавший Дарреллам самые соблазнительные перспективы.

Тесей допил кофе, от крепости которого глаза еще позавчера вылезали из орбит, а сегодня — смотри-ка, ничего, уже привык. Кинул несколько драхм на стол и отправился «проводить прием», то есть выдавать доверчивым магглам истолченный в порошок мел и незаметно врачевать их чарами. Способ, как ни странно, оказался действенным, и безработица доктору Стефанидесу не грозила.

После обеда он опять зашел в книжный и скупил все, что смог найти по животному миру Греции. Вышло негусто, всякие сказки и предания на Корфу любили гораздо больше.

***

Чего-чего, а профессионализма и расторопности у Спиро было не отнять: внедрение прошло как по маслу. Конечно, семейство Дарреллов было из тех, кому грамотный коммивояжер мог впарить снег зимой, но Тесей бы не поручился, что сумел бы стать для них незаменимым за неделю. От рапортов разило неприкрытым самодовольством — впрочем, на само слово «рапорт», которое Тесей как-то употребил в ответном письме, Спиро не на шутку обиделся и обиду скрыть не пожелал.

— Вы мне не командир, кирие Стефанидес, — заявил он, нависая над столом, на котором Тесей разложил вперемешку греческие разговорники и определители фауны Ионических островов. — Если я ввожу вас в курс дела и вообще жизнь облегчаю, так могу и перестать, крутитесь как хотите. Ра-пор-ты!

Серая сова-сплюшка, обычно приносившая письма, тоже смотрела неприветливо. Извиняться Тесей не стал — просто пожал плечами: нет так нет. К чести Спиро тот оказался незлопамятным, но ни о какой дружбе и даже приятельстве, которое вырисовывалось поначалу, речи уже точно не шло. Встречи окончательно превратились в сугубо деловые: Спиро натаскивал Тесея в греческом и выдавал очередную дозу сведений. Даже восторгаться Луизой Даррелл он не то чтобы перестал, но делал это куда менее эмоционально.

— Как минимум двоим давно пора самим зарабатывать себе на хлеб, — говорил он, отхлебывая холодного вина, — а не наследство проедать. Матери в Англии жить будет не на что — думаешь, эти помогут? Как бы не так! Разве что младший за ум возьмется… хотя и это вряд ли. На зверюшках много не заработаешь, а учиться он не желает. Я там закинул пару удочек на его счет… Подпихнул то есть.

— Намеки или сразу Конфундо?

— Ну уж и сразу! Так, подставил пару раз: парнишка отлично знает, что едят улитки, а вот с таблицей умножения у него проблемы. Понятно, этих арифметикой не проймешь, но когда он спросил, кто такой Шекспир, старший задумался. Ладно. — Спиро поднялся, утер все тем же платком лоб и нахлобучил фуражку. — Пойду заберу его, Ларри то есть: опять ездил на почту, сказал, должны прислать тяжелое… не иначе снова книги. Может, тебе его в книжной лавке подкараулить? Хотя нет, лучше уж по порядку.

«Наняли какого-то студента, англичанина, — говорилось в следующем письме. — Ларри его сосватали в посольстве. Зря мы тянули. Одно хорошо, сестричка Маргарет им заинтересовалась… Он-то ею нет, но есть идея…»

Тесей прочел письмо уже утром — сова, которую предсказуемо назвали Афиной, щурилась на него из угла, наотрез отказывалась лететь, и все вопросы по поводу идеи пришлось отложить.

***

Через неделю он готов был взвыть. Если бы Тесей Скамандер мечтал о кабинетной работе, он сидел бы в Министерстве, в Британии, в окружении миллиона свитков, а вокруг порхали бы бумажные птички. Но на изучение бесчисленных ракушковых и проклятых веслоногих он не подписывался ни в одном из вариантов.

Спиро явно затягивал дело. Тесей опустился до того, что наложил на себя чары невидимости и аппарировал к землянично-розовому дому, где обосновалась наконец семья Дарреллов, и имел сомнительное удовольствие наблюдать, как греческий саботажник воркует с кудрявой светловолосой леди, на чудовищно искаженном английском именуя ее «миссисы Дарреллы». Тесей поставил вокруг невысокой ограды из ракушечника пару охранных заклятий, полюбовался сначала на студента, вдохновенно вещающего что-то девице, невероятно похожей на мать, а затем на старшего брата, Лоуренса, то есть Ларри. На того, по крайней мере, можно было смотреть не ужасаясь. Лоуренс сидел в тени большой оливы: вокруг него громоздились книги, а сам он что-то лихорадочно чиркал в толстом блокноте.

Бросить помечающее заклятье было делом трех секунд.

***

Оповещение о том, что объект появился в радиусе одной мили, Тесей получил через два дня. Лоуренс Даррелл посещал город довольно часто, но места выбирал одни и те же: почту, книжную лавку да кофейню недалеко от центра.

Тесей поспешно вручил коробочку с толченым мелом престарелой Каллиопе Мавродаки, наградил ее исцеляющим от ревматизма заклятьем в спину и выскользнул из кабинета.

Он ставил на книжную лавку и не просчитался.

— Сколько стоит? — спрашивал Лоуренс, подсовывая под нос хозяину томик Анакреонта на греческом, неизвестно зачем ему понадобившийся. На этом знания языка заканчивались — пламенная речь, обращенная к нему хозяином, пропала втуне.

— Прошу прощенья, не могу ли я вам помочь?

Лоуренс обернулся и застыл, склонив голову набок, должно быть, введенный в заблуждение отличным английским и обманчивой наружностью.

— Кирие Панайотис говорит, что готов отдать эту книгу за полцены, если вы купите еще одну.

— Это еще почему? — резким тенором отозвался Лоуренс. — Мне нужно только одна книжка, и никаких других… — Точь-в-точь задира-старшекурсник, который способен счесть за оскорбление даже самые безобидные слова. Двадцать три года, подумал Тесей, усмехаясь про себя. Двадцать три года, и никакой войны, и книги… Он смотрел на Лоуренса в упор, и тот, моргнув, осекся: — Э-э-э… я не собирался… Спасибо, что выручили, не скажете ли хозяину, что я заплачу полную стоимость, но только за одну. Кстати, я Ларри, Ларри Даррелл, а вы?

— Теодор Стефанидес.

***

Двадцатью минутами позже они сидели в кафе, и Ларри, прихлебывая кофе и посмеиваясь, разглагольствовал:

— Собственно, мне и Анакреонт был не слишком нужен, но я просто не могу выйти из книжной лавки без покупки, так уж устроен. Конечно, с моей стороны легкомысленно было вот так сбежать в город, но, черт возьми, я так не люблю скандалы, если не сам их затеваю!

— Скандалы? — переспросил Тесей.

— Домашние их обожают… ну, по крайней мере, если судить по количеству. Сегодня отличилась Марго, это моя сестра. Видите ли, мы наняли учителя для Джерри… это мой брат, самый младший… студента-англичанина, проводящего здесь каникулы, но они с моей сестрой слишком влюбились друг в друга, если можно так выразиться. Несколько не та цель, к которой мы стремились, нанимая его, так что мама объявила, что дает ему расчет, а Марго… О, простите, но найти собеседника я и не мечтал… Конечно, я позвал пару друзей провести здесь зиму, но, думаю, они еще не получили приглашения, да и сборы требуют времени. Наверняка и остальным не повредит, если мы перестанем вариться в собственном соку, и... Собственно, я вас приглашаю, мистер Стефанидес. Скажем, на обед в субботу.

— Теодор, — твердо поправил Тесей. — Зовите меня Теодор.

***

На этот раз вместо совы Спиро явился сам, сияющий, ни дать ни взять Персеев щит.

— Устранил, — гордо сообщил он и без спроса плеснул себе вина. Выпил, отчитался: — Амортенция, совсем чуть-чуть, и студентик вылетел из дома, как пробка из бутылки!

Купидон из Эроса Танагроса получался, прямо скажем, так себе.

Тесей в ответ вывалил свои новости о встрече с Ларри и приглашении на обед. И не без удовольствия отметил: Спиро неприятно, что его обошли.

— Но дело делать надо, Джерри ихний шустрый, как уховертка. Уже и по рощам шныряет. Вроде все по зверушкам, а если для него и Горгоны зверушками покажутся?

Эрос-Спиро ни разу в жизни не видел Ньюта Скамандера (это они выяснили еще в Лондоне), но то, что хорошо знакомые Тесею черты в самом младшем Даррелле подметил даже он, добавляло опасений.

Затягивать со знакомством не следовало.

***

…К концу изобильного обеда утомленный едой и разговорами Тесей готов был сделать предварительные выводы. В этой семье каждый тянул гостя в свою сторону, а единодушие компания испытывала только в определенных вопросах (например, в том, что ему обязательно надо попробовать и этих пирожков, и того салата, и непременно запеченного в нежном тесте ягненка).

Ларри был подвинут на двух вещах: литературе и сексе. По крайней мере, он собирался стать великим писателем. Вторую тему им развить не дали: миссис Даррелл округлила глаза и выразительно посмотрела на старшего, намекая, что за столом ребенок. Поэтому прекрасную дискуссию о сквозных инцестуальных сюжетах в греческой мифологии пришлось свернуть, к немалому облегчению Тесея.

Ребенку за столом, то есть Джерри, было наплевать на разговоры взрослых. Он был занят тем, что подкармливал якобы притаившегося под столом огромного пса и время от времени заглядывал в спичечный коробок, который держал у тарелки.

— Будьте осторожнее со спичками, Теодор, — предупредил средний брат, Лесли. — Джерри постоянно запихивает в коробки насекомых, а потом забывает отнести в свою комнату. Шмели и пауки вместо спичек в этом доме обычное дело.

— Я мог бы помочь… в некоторых вопросах, Джерри, — сказал Тесей, вступая на зыбкую почву маггловской зоологии. — Если ты захочешь… э-э-э… что-нибудь уточнить…

Джерри хотел. Земляные пауки, маленькие дафнии, обитающие в лужах, циклопы, крысиные блохи, землеройки и сотни других, непредставимых ранее существ стали самыми актуальными темами для Тесея Скамандера.

Теперь он дожидался встреч со Спиро, словно свиданий с девушкой. Со Спиро можно было не говорить о животных, насекомых и прочих тварях, которые теперь — и небезосновательно — мерещились Тесею везде.

— Не думал, что ты так умеешь притворяться заумью, — басил Американец, потягивая метаксу. — Прям настоящий профессор! «Э-э-э… Можно предположить… На мой взгляд…»

— Да потому что перебираю в памяти прочитанное. Думаешь, легко запомнить половину такого талмуда за день?

Тесей проглатывал терпкий алкоголь одним глотком и с тоской смотрел на очередной том «Пресноводной зоологии Корфу».

— Ничего, — похлопывал его по колену Спиро, наливая еще. — Вот приедет Кралевский, тебе будет полегче.

Самому Спиро жаловаться было не на что. От него-то требовалось ровно то, чего он сам хотел: помогать миссис Даррелл, а точнее — крутиться вокруг нее дни напролет, обволакивать и убаюкивать своим мягким голосом, восхищенно вздыхать и продвигаться все дальше в обустройстве личной жизни добропорядочной англичанки.

Тесей смотрел на трюки инициативного Спиро сквозь пальцы. Он мечтал о Кралевском. Так, как ни о ком еще не мечтал.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Призраки и пауки

Корфу понемногу становился для него своим. Особенно способствовал этому обдуманный и тщательно соблюдаемый ежедневный график. Такого в жизни Тесея еще не было, но теперь он сознательно выстраивал дни: прием больных, встречи с Джерри, потом чтение всего подряд — от древнегреческих классиков до Ламарка и руководств по микроскопии. Маггловские приспособления его давно не удивляли, к ним он начал привыкать еще на фронте, поражаясь лишь тому, сколько изобретательности потребовалось обычным людям, чтобы получить то, для чего волшебникам требовалась пара заклинаний.

Дважды в неделю, когда на остров прибывали пароходы-паромы, он проводил утро в порту. Внимательно разглядывал приезжих, спускавшихся с шаткого трапа. Любой из них мог оказаться Кралевским под Оборотным или — менее приятный вариант — агентом Гриндевальда. Честно говоря, Тесей был бы рад обнаружить агента: при всей внешней насыщенности дня бездействие настоящее, внутреннее, его доканывало.

Спиро же чувствовал себя свободно и естественно, как остракода в ближайшей луже. Став незаменимым помощником миссис Даррелл — Тесей искренне надеялся, что только помощником, — он взял семейство под контроль, хотя до конца уследить за Джерри у него так и не получалось. Впрочем, Американца это не особо беспокоило. Познаний мальчика в греческом явно не хватало для вызова чудовищ, а окружающие старались говорить с Джерри по-английски.

Спиро, кажется, не сильно обеспокоился, даже получив письмо от своего неведомого начальства. Возник в квартире Тесея вечером, как обычно, протянул конверт:

— Я вскрываю, быстро читаем.

У Тесея даже екнуло что-то внутри от предвкушения. Настоящая работа? Вызов обратно, в Англию? Приглашение Американского Конгресса?

Спиро подцепил уголок конверта, направил в образовавшуюся щель острие волшебной палочки и пробормотал неразборчивое слово. Пароль. Потом быстро развернул пергаментную обертку. На листе с водяным знаком гром-птицы кратко сообщалось, что «известная всем персона в настоящее время проявляет интерес к тем самым объектам. На материк и острова отправлены агенты, видимо, мистер ГГ планирует устроить что-то вроде засад рядом с возможным местоположением затаившихся сестер. Мальчик, насколько нам известно, им не вычислен. Будьте осторожны, желаем удачи».

Птица внутри листа проследила, чтобы записка была прочитана до конца, кашлянула, выплюнув струю огня, — и письмо сгорело вместе с конвертом.

— Ты же следишь за прибывающими? ¬— для проформы спросил Американец.

Тесей уверенно кивнул. Но через пару недель уже не был так уверен в своих способностях, потому что появление мистера Кралевского на острове они все-таки проворонили.

***

Выяснилось это самым простым образом: мистер Джозеф Кралевский явился к нему на прием, честно отстояв очередь на лестнице, с холодным любопытством огляделся (Тесей вправду старался, чтобы комната была похожа на кабинет маггловского врача и естествоиспытателя), брезгливо заглянул в микроскоп, пожаловался на «сезонную боль в суставах», помахав перед носом доктора гибкими пальцами, отказался от приемов мела — и только после этого уселся в кресло, переплетя тонкие ноги.

— Ну, здравствуйте, Теодор. Как обстоят дела?

Тесей отчитывался и думал, что, во-первых, ничего-то они не сделали и, во-вторых, кажется, таки огребли на свою шею начальника.

На рассказе о возможном прибытии агентов Гриндевальда Кралевский встрепенулся.

— Я освобожу вас от занятий с мальчиком. Оставим для биологии один… или пару дней? В остальное время занимайтесь островом и его… кхм… гостями. Насколько я могу понять, меня вы не ждали?

Тесей был вынужден признаться, что нет, в качестве пациента не ждал.

— Я нанял судно в Италии. Мои семейные обстоятельства… впрочем, неважно. Рекомендуйте меня Дарреллам, лучше — приведите на этот их знаменитый субботний обед, хочу увидеть всю банду в сборе.

— Есть, сэр, — машинально ответил Теодор.

***

За встречей Спиро и Кралевского Тесей следил с несколько отстраненным интересом естествоиспытателя, твердо решив не связываться и не выбирать одну из сторон. Двойственность его положения и так выводила из себя, несмотря далее на привычку к долгому ожиданию, длительной слежке и тому подобной аврорской рутине.

Но здесь, на ослепительном фоне моря, зелени миртов, серебра олив и синевы неба, все казалось каким-то ненастоящим. Будто представлением в аляповато нарисованных декорациях. Тесей чувствовал, что время уходит, а он занимается Мерлин знает чем: фальшивый учитель, фальшивый врач, фальшивый биолог. Интерес к мальчику тоже был ненастоящим: Тесею он нравился, но проклятое пророчество все портило. Наверно, с взрослым человеком было бы легче, но — Тесей специально поинтересовался — в предсказаниях Трелони мальчики упоминались подозрительно часто, потому, наверно, что вечно лезли куда не следует.

Даже девиз «Служить и защищать», на который он привык полагаться, как-то поблек за лето. Двое его соратников тем временем азартно выясняли, кто здесь главный, кому положено отдавать приказы, а кому — повиноваться, то и дело апеллируя к третьему члену команды. Тесей кивал, блуждая мыслями среди серебристо-зеленых рощ и холмов. Завтра, думал он. Завтра Кралевский будет представлен семье Дарреллов, и появится возможность наконец-то заняться делом.

***

Гостей у Дарреллов любили. Ларри давно уже намекал, что неплохо бы перебраться в дом побольше, чтоб все, кто пожелает навестить их, могли расположиться с удобствами и надолго. Самое удивительное, что миссис Даррелл не возражала. Кралевский был усажен на лучшее место, перед ним тотчас была поставлена доверху полная тарелка, Тесей произнес положенные слова о необыкновенной образованности и педагогических способностях нового знакомого…

— Биология остается за мной, — закончил он, — но, боюсь, во всем остальном…

— Ур-р-ра! — заорал Джерри. — А можно прямо сейчас? Биологию? Там на стене какая-то такая паутина, в ямках…

В общем-то, за дальнейшее можно было не беспокоиться.

— Я наблюдал, как вы говорили, утром, потом в полдень и вечером, — болтал Джерри, волоча его к полуразрушенной ограде из ракушечника, той самой, с охранными чарами. Пауки, насколько знал Тесей, были одними из тех тварей, которые положительно реагировали на магию и неизвестно что могли наплести… похоже, и ему предстояло что-то плести в качестве объяснения. — Три дня… Нет, уже четыре, но позавчера не успел посмотреть днем, мы с Роджером ушли во-о-он туда и заблудились!

Вислоухий Роджер, услышав свое имя, обернулся и гавкнул.

— И что там?

Джерри пожал плечами.

— Козы пасутся. И там был пастух, и он сказал, чтобы я не спал под кипарисом — можно не проснуться! Особенно под черным — потому что это не настоящий кипарис, а заколдованный человек, и вообще нельзя спать на улице, кто-нибудь может забраться в ухо — например, скорпион! Вам когда-нибудь забирался в ухо скорпион?

— Насколько мне известно, нет…

— А если заберется, как его достать?

Акцио скорпион из уха, подумал Тесей, но вслух сказал только:

— Твой пастух тебе не рассказал?

— Он сказал, что никак! И человек станет наполовину скорпионом, но ведь так не бывает, правда? Только у Ларри в книжке, но она неинтересная… Вот, — прервал он сам себя. — Вот они!

Пауки действительно свили настоящие коконы, обосновались надолго, по всей вероятности, намереваясь не потерять ни капли магии.

— Сдается мне, что это могут быть норки драссодесы…— уже почти привычно начал Теодор, — э-э-э… вид, вполне обычный здесь, на Корфу… Он, видишь ли, охотится не на мух, а на других пауков с чем-то вроде лассо: вскакивает им на спину и набрасывает петлю на шею…

Джерри восторженно внимал, Тесей нес отсебятину и обшаривал взглядом гряду, за которой пас коз неведомый ему пастух, заговоривший о превращениях. Возможно, тот только пугал мальчишку — а возможно, и нет.

***

Ослепительно-белый домик у подножья гигантской оливы Тесей обнаружил довольно быстро, но до времени ограничился наблюдением. Октябрьское солнце напоследок поддавало жару, жухлая трава под ногами крошилась с сухим треском, ноги скользили по тропе, выщербленной козьими копытами.

Он — наконец-то! — наложил на себя охлаждающие чары, мимоходом усмехаясь, и приготовился ждать. Стадо явилось на закате: одно, без пастуха. Скатилось с горы, как волна — серо-пегая, блеющая и духовитая: впереди и сзади два огромных козла-вожака, еще двое, поменьше, охраняли маток и козлят сбоку.

Когда появился пастух, Тесей не заметил, услышал только, как тот кричит что-то и машет рукой, должно быть, подзывая к себе.

Козы послушно зашли за изгородь, пастух — тощий, высокий, с пышными на диво усами — прищурился так, что черное от загара лицо совсем сморщилось, почесал в затылке и громко позвал по-гречески:

— Зачем ты прячешься, лорд? Иди сюда!

Ситуации глупее и придумать было невозможно. Тесей поднялся, отцепляя от парусиновых штанов колючие стебельки.

— Калимера!

— Говоришь по-гречески, лорд? Выпьешь со мной вина?

Сколько Тесей видел, летом крестьяне здесь ходили босыми. Сейчас погода было далеко не та, чтобы хотелось обуться, но на пастухе были башмаки — их разбитые носы торчали из-под пыльных поношенных штанов.

— Афродита! — крикнул он, обернувшись к дому. — Афродита, у нас гость! Настоящий лорд!

— Я не лорд… — начал Тесей.

Пастух повернулся к нему на ходу, штанина зацепилась за низкий куст, мелькнула волосатая нога. Что-то в ней было не то: не чересчур густая растительность, а странный, в неправильную сторону изгиб.

— Ты, англичанин, — начал пастух, и до Тесея дошло.

— Почему ты решил, что я англичанин?

Пастух ухмыльнулся:

— Ты магус. Старого Яни не обманешь, он насквозь видит. Вот, садись.

Он опустился на плетеный стул, штаны окончательно задрались, и ноги — не человеческие, козлиные — предстали во всей красе.

— Афродита!

— Афродита?.. — начал Тесей, понимая, что уже ничему не удивляется. — Случайно, не та самая?

Низенькая румяная Афродита уже тащила кувшин с вином, хлеб, козий сыр и оливки.

— Думаешь, та самая могла выйти за такого как я? Да мне и не надо, морока одна! Вот, выпей!

Вино потекло в глиняную кружку, густое и красное, как драконья кровь.

— Чего ты хочешь и кого ищешь, английский магус? Зачем ты следил за моим домом?

Тесей макнул кусок хлеба в оливковое масло — пахло изумительно. Нужно закрыть глаза, подумал он. Или не закрывать, а просто стать не собой. Не аврором Тесеем Скамандером, а Ньютом, его младшим братом.

— Я… понимаешь, я ищу волшебных тварей. Езжу за ними по всему миру и смотрю, как они живут, а потом рассказываю людям, что видел. Или помогаю, если нужно. Понимаешь? Ты рассказал мальчику из розового дома, Джерри, о человеке-скорпионе, и я подумал… Может, ты знаешь о них?

— Ты думал, я тоже магус?

Тесей пожал плечами:

— Да.

— Как тебя звать?

— Те… — он споткнулся, но договорил настоящее имя: — Тесей.

Черные непроницаемые глаза уставились на него из-под косматых белых бровей.

— Ты не лжешь. Ты англичанин, ты магус и ты Тесей. — Несколько секунд он буравил его взглядом. — Выпей еще. Ищешь странных зверей? Мальчик тоже. Я подарил ему скорпиона в бутылке. Мертвого, чтобы другие не кусали его.

— Зачарованного?

— Он будет отпугивать других. Не только скорпионов. Мальчик любит всех живых тварей, а они бывают всякие. С иными ему незачем связываться.

— Почему?

— Да потому, что он-то — не магус и с ними не совладает. Тебе вот можно, хоть ты их не любишь.

— Так ты знаешь о ком-нибудь?

— Я? Я нет. Агати знает. Она живет вон там. Завтра сходи да спроси.

— Агати? Она такая же, как ты?

Пастух запрокинул голову и засмеялся густым утробным смехом, обнажив беззубые десны.

— Она не как я. Если боишься — не ходи.

***

Агати тоже смеялась. Тряслись кончики жидких черных косиц, намотанных на пару рогов — слишком тонких и острых, чтобы можно было счесть их коровьими, — тряслась красная шерстяная повязка, накрученная поверх косиц, подпрыгивал обширный бюст, морщилось бурое, как печеное яблоко, лицо. Наконец она утерла слезу и переспросила:

— Пастух Яни? Тебя, англичанин, послал ко мне пастух Яни, потому что ты ищешь зверей, которые не совсем звери? Скажи, сколько он выпил, прежде чем назвать мое имя?

Тесей припомнил: выпил Яни, конечно, порядочно, но по здешним меркам маловато для того, чтобы начать нести заведомую чушь. Впрочем, ответа от него не ждали.

— Зверей! Что же, о зверях я много чего знаю, но, чудится мне, не о тех, кто тебе понравится. Погляди-ка вон туда!

Тесей кинул взгляд в сторону низкого сарая: вонь, хрюканье и визг, что доносились оттуда, явно указывали на природу его обитателей.

— Свиньи? Ты держишь свиней?

— Я умею с ними обращаться, англичанин! И, прежде чем приходить и задавать вопросы, ты мог бы узнать больше о моем острове. Почему ты ищешь своих зверей именно здесь?

Тесею ничего не оставалось, кроме как повторить то, что давным-давно — лет двадцать назад — сказал ему Ньют:

— Я просто чувствую.

— Чувствуешь? Что-то много вас таких развелось в последнее время. Ты знаешь, что мальчишка из розового дома заходит ко мне? Мы пьем вино и поем песни про любовь, хотя он слишком мал, а я слишком стара, чтобы о ней думать… Но что-то ведет его сюда. Ты же знаешь его? Скажи матери, чтобы смотрела за ним получше!

Агати вдруг поднялась и, не говоря ни слова, ушла в дом — крошечный и ветхий. Тесей не знал, что и думать: отправиться восвояси? Пойти за ней? С вершины горы, на которой стоял дом, виднелось море, вниз сползала зелень виноградников и серебро оливковых рощ. На скамье осталось лежать веретено — старое, деревянное, нить с него тянулась, распадаясь на отдельные пряди, к большой корзине, полной белой овечьей шерсти.

Веретено? Додумать он не успел: Агати вернулась. В руках у нее было большая миска черного, покрытого сизым налетом винограда, под мышкой кувшин вина.

— Выпей, английский магус, — она тяжело уселась на скамью. — Здесь нельзя делать дела как у вас, все должно идти своим чередом. Мы выпьем и поговорим, ты назовешь мне свое имя, расскажешь, что чувствуешь, а я, может быть, и поверю.

***

Час спустя все вокруг начало расплываться, затягиваясь перламутровой блаженной дымкой. Агати принесла второй кувшин — вино в нем оказалось еще лучше, греческие слова лились легко и свободно, а когда Агати затянула песню, Тесей охотно подхватил:

— «Говоришь, я не то, что ты всегда искал, и, если б я у тебя была, ты не держал бы меня. Может быть, я не похожа на ту, о ком ты мечтал, но тебя бы удивило, как сильно я тебя люблю».

Лицо ее расплывалось, молодело, становясь невиданно прекрасным, черные косы упали до земли, завиваясь крупными кудрями, алое одеяние обтянуло высокую грудь и крутые бедра. Тесей счастливо вздохнул — эта красотка могла оказаться кем угодно, но уж точно не одной из мойр, прядущих нить судьбы, а значит…

И тут все кончилось. Хмель вымело из головы мгновенно без всякого Собриуса. Агати стала собой — толстой старухой в старом, хоть и опрятном платье и вышитом переднике.

— Тесе-е-ей, — протянула она. — Ладно уж, не стану я знакомить тебя со своими свинками. Ступай.

— А мои звери? Что с ними?

— Ступай, говорю, не то рассержусь! Да возьми-ка на дорожку.

С кувшином в руке он побрел по тропинке вниз в сиреневых сумерках. Пахло полынью, с моря начинал задувать ветерок, отчетливо суля прохладу, тропинка слилась с другой, став шире, потом еще с одной. День заканчивался ничем, если не считать очень хорошего вина. В конце концов, у него оставался шанс продолжить, вернувшись домой. Или даже отправившись к Дарреллам — Ларри никогда не отказывался составить компанию.

Здесь, в глубине острова, жизнь замирала еще до заката, и услышать чей-то голос было практически невозможно. Тем более голос, говорящий на незнакомом языке, гнусавый, почти нечеловеческий. Слова — ни одного из них Тесей не разобрал — сменились звуками свирели, они приближались сзади, и отчего-то никак не получалось отступить в сторону, спрятаться или наложить чары.

Через минуту его нагнали. Будь Тесей в Британии, он ни на миг не усомнился бы, что видит домашнего эльфа, разве что ростом повыше тех, которые служили в Хогвартсе. Но здесь была Греция, и незнакомец — низкорослый, узколицый, с огромными глазами и тонкой шеей — мог оказаться кем угодно.

Он подходил все ближе: наверно, нужно было удивляться шляпе с десятком пыльных обломанных перьев, сразу пяти пестрым галстукам на шее, клеткам с голубями — неизвестный тащил их на спине, — и прочим вещам, с которыми никто обычно не выходит на прогулку. Они не были ни иллюзией, ни чарами, но сквозь них, как сквозь прозрачную ткань, просвечивало совсем другое: древность, сила, безумие, пусть до поры укрощенное.

Тесей наклонил голову, человек кивнул и вытащил из кармана большого золотисто-зеленого жука, а потом подал на раскрытой ладони.

Жук деловито распахнул жесткие крылья, обнаружив прозрачные подкрылки, и переполз на подставленную руку. Посидел еще немного, шевеля усиками, загудел и поднялся в воздух.

— Иди.

Тесей не узнал слова, но понял его. Жук летел, будто его соединяла с Тесеем невидимая нить.

Оглядываясь с гребня холма, Тесей все еще — хотя совсем стемнело — видел, как неизвестный кружится, играя на своей свирели. Голуби курлыкали, в карманах что-то побрякивало и шуршало, жук гудел, и сквозь всю эту какофонию отчетливо и ясно прозвучало еще одно слово:

— Орф.

***

Переспрашивать, уточнять: «Орфей?» было не у кого. Бронзовка деловито гудела, сзади кружился в танце сумасшедший. Тесей без всякого сожаления поднял над головой кувшин, привлекая его внимание, оставил подарок Агати прямо в мягкой дорожной пыли и поспешил за жуком. Вниз с холма, оставляя за спиной жилища нимфы и сатира, туда, где у невысоких белых скал в бухтах плескалось сине-зеленое море.

Членистоногое и жесткокрылое — такие характеристики Тесей теперь давал почти машинально — торопилось, ботинки скользили по камням, когда он, повинуясь жуку, сошел с тропы, прибой шумел уже совсем рядом. Они пробрались почти незаметной расщелиной в цепочке прибрежных утесов и оказались на берегу. Жук, не задерживаясь, свернул направо.

Пещерка не выглядела большой. Войти в нее можно было, только хорошо наклонившись. Тесей присел на корточки, заглянул внутрь. Гул волн за спиной не помешал ему услышать странные звуки, гулявшие внутри полой скалы. Когда же он прямо в ботинках прошлепал по воде, образовывавшей небольшое соленое озерцо у входа, и оказался внутри, засветив Люмос, то оцепенел.

Внутри своды пещеры уходили в стороны и вверх, можно было выпрямиться, но он все никак не мог разогнуться, чтобы не спугнуть неведомого зверя, метавшегося где-то неподалеку.

Что б ей провалиться, маггловской фантазии, мрачно подумал Тесей. Никаких ассоциаций, кроме старого доброго мифа о Минотавре, вой и грохот не вызывали. Жук покрутился у него перед носом и бодро нырнул в темный проход, уводивший вглубь холма. Что ж, клубков и венцов Ариадны его собственное приключение не предусматривало.

Тесей огляделся, запоминая обстановку. Палочкой можно было наколдовать что-то одно: оставить Люмос или пустить по стенам Серебряную нить; он выбрал второе и отправился вперед в потемках, утешаясь тем, что выйдет обратно по неяркому, но четкому следу на камнях. Хотя звуки, доносившиеся спереди, бодрости духа не прибавляли. Тесей был неплохим, да что уж скромничать — хорошим аврором, но в своей работе сталкивался в основном с волшебниками и сотворенными ими чарами, проклятьями и прочими скверными вещами. Заниматься неизвестными чудовищами должен был Ньют, напомнил он себе. Тощий бестолковый Ньют, который света белого не видел за своими тварями, носился с ними, как гоблин с золотишком, готов был залезть в пасть дракону… А вот он, Тесей Скамандер, ни в чью пасть лезть не хотел.

Чудовище с телом человека и головой быка, употребляющее на обед греческую молодежь, Ньюту наверняка бы понравилось. Скажем прямо: Ньют пришел бы в восторг!

***

Пещера производила удручающее впечатление. Мокрые скользкие стены; летучие мыши под потолком — ими, похоже, Минотавр брезговал; промозглая даже в здешнем климате темнота…

Но самым неприятным были звуки — точнее, эхо звуков, метавшееся над ним вместе с мышами. Чудовище стонало, рычало и выло, невидимые когти скрежетали о камни, пару раз Тесею померещился детский плач, и он даже замер поначалу, прислушиваясь: вдруг это неугомонный Джерри влип в неприятности? Но нет, плач был скорее младенческий. И это тоже не радовало.

Тесей запретил себе представлять что-либо: растерзанное детское тело или монстра с окровавленной мордой. Осторожно продвигался вперед, краем сознания отметил, что жук-поводырь куда то исчез. Вовремя смылся, гад. Путь в скале петлял, Тесей больше смотрел под ноги и умудрился до искр из глаз напороться на свисающий из-под свода сталактит, а когда встряхнулся и проморгался, вытерев кровь со лба, оказалось, что добрался до цели.

Подземный лабиринт заканчивался темным залом, в котором, отражаясь от стен, и бушевали звуки. Вой сменился визгом. Пришлось закрепить Серебряную нить на камне и наколдовать Люмос. Но даже света из палочки не хватило, чтобы разобраться в происходящем до конца. Вырастающие из пола каменные столбы мешали, хотя никакого огромного чудовища на первый взгляд в пещере не было. Может, оно скрылось в каком-нибудь проходе?

Эхо мешало определить источник звука. Морщась от какофонии, Тесей обошел зал. Под ногами что-то хрустело, Люмос высветил мелкие белые косточки. Пустота выглядела издевательски. Для надежности он ткнул в один из сталагмитов палочкой, произнес Фините инкантатем, потом Инвенире Магус, больше для проформы, вряд ли на древнее зло подействовали бы такие заклинания.

И испытал мгновенный страх, схожий только с испытанным на фронте. Его ногу обхватило неизвестно что и начало быстро подниматься по ней вверх, цепляясь за брюки.

Ньюту было бы все равно, устыдился Тесей, опустил руку вниз и только потом посмотрел.

Его пальцы уткнулись во что-то мокрое, утыканное мелкими острыми зубами, а взгляду открылась удивительная картина.

По ноге карабкалось вверх маленькое рыдающее нечто. У нечта было две собачьих головы и почти человеческое тело, только ногти на длинных пальцах были похожи на когти и царапали даже сквозь одежду. И еще оно выло и причитало. То есть выло и причитало именно оно.

Тесей подхватил существо одной рукой, приподнял. Животное с явным облегчением всхлипнуло и затихло. В пещере воцарилась звенящая тишина.

***

Детеныш псоглавца — ничем иным существо быть не могло — так и просидел на его руках все время, пока Тесей выбирался из пещеры, на ходу сматывая за собой путеводную нить. Солнце садилось в потемневшее вечернее море, в закатных лучах подобранец выглядел почти розовым, хотя на самом деле был золотистым: смуглую даже после пещерной сырости и темноты кожу покрывал мягкий светлый пушок. Псоглавец трясся и чуть слышно скулил. Роста в нем было не больше пятнадцати дюймов, две собачьи головы с грустными карими глазами преданно смотрели на Тесея. Из носов чудовища текло, карие глаза слезились. Чудовище содрогнулось всем телом и чихнуло — двумя носами одновременно.

Тесей не выдержал. Наплевал на все конспиративные запреты Спиро и аппарировал. С берега прямо в квартиру.

***

Псоглавец простуженно сопел в любимом хозяйском кресле. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем в первые минуты знакомства. Тесей не рискнул чистить его чарами, поэтому просто наколдовал таз воды и отскреб существо собственной щеткой для волос. Разглаживая подсыхающую золотистую шерсть, он одновременно прикидывал, чем накормить детеныша и как его назвать (слово «орф», судя по всему, не было именем собственным). А еще с ужасом понимал, что вот он, тот самый момент, когда фамильная любовь к волшебным тварям проснулась и в нем, Тесее Скамандере, всегда гордившемся тем, что этой самой любви ему удалось избежать.

Дома нашелся козий сыр и пара кусков сухого вяленого мяса. Псоглавец… Нет, у него уже было имя. И пусть обретение волшебным существом собственного прозвища было очередной ступенью деградации, удержаться Тесей не смог.

— Ешь, Сопливус, ешь, — приговаривал он, пока орф жадно поглощал предложенную пищу. — Не думаю, что местная еда тебе навредит, а дальше уже…

Дальше Тесей против воли вздохнул. Оставить Сопливуса у себя он не имел никакого права. Неизвестно, как тут все пойдет, а с псоглавцем, крутящимся под ногами, много не навоюешь. Он даже придумал путь эвакуации зверушки, пока Сопливус спал в его кресле у стола. Поэтому Спиро, явившийся в ночи и оглушенный полулаем-полукриками, успел только удивленно спросить:

— Где ты достал орфа?

— В пещере у моря, меня туда отправил человек с бронзовками.

— Заводишь нужные знакомства, как я погляжу, — буркнул Американец. — Мне он хорошо если кивнет на ходу.

— Он играл на свирели.

— Раскололся, значит, по полной?

— Я?

— Да с тобой все ясно, английский лорд, — Спиро произнес это с почти незаметной усмешкой, точь-в-точь как пастух Яни. — Я про бродягу. Это же Пан. Подарил тебе любимца.

— Кто?

— Пан. — Толстые пальцы Спиро оказались у губ, изображая игру на свирели. — Давно его не было на Корфу, а год назад объявился ни с того ни с сего. Ему же не устроишь допрос с Веритасерумом — сам быстрее без мозгов останешься. Вот и бродит по острову…

— Слушай, но как это он — Пан? Я увидел, что Яни сатир. И что Агати — нимфа. Но у бродяги никаких…

— Что «никаких», аврор? — фыркнул Спиро. — Пан сатиру и нимфе не чета, не захотел показаться, зато вот орфа подарил. Забавный щеник.

Щеник рыкнул одной пастью и снова сморился.

— Я хочу отправить его отсюда. К брату. Здесь он только мешаться будет, а просто выпустить на волю…

— Не, просто выпустить нельзя, — согласился Спиро. — А как ты его?..

Тесей кивнул на медицинский саквояж, купленный для солидности еще в Англии и пылившийся в углу без дела.

— Наложу чары расширения пространства. Но мне нужна сова.

— Сова всем нужна, — почуяв неладное, проворчал Спиро.

— Не местная сова, Эрос. А та, что доставила тебе письмо из Америки. Ньют сейчас там, я отправлю Сопливуса прямо к нему.

Спиро возразил, что американская сова — это кого надо сова и не подписывалась таскать саквояжи через Атлантику. Тесей пожал плечами и, чувствуя нехорошую радость, заявил, что тогда Сопливус останется у него и вряд ли Кралевский будет в восторге от такого пополнения в их рядах.

Упоминание Кралевского привело Американца в чувство. Он сказал, что с совой поговорит, но гарантировать ничего не может, и с чего это Тесей решил, что в Америке орфу будет хорошо?

— Пойми, он попадет не в Америку, это промежуточный этап. Он окажется у Ньюта, а у Ньюта Скамандера никакой волшебной твари не может быть плохо.

Они посмотрели на псоглавца. Тот спал, свернувшись клубком. Из носов по-прежнему текло, но выглядел детеныш гораздо лучше.

Спиро вздохнул и согласился.

Полночи Тесей сочинял письмо Ньюту, не столько излагая все, что смог найти об орфах, сколько объясняя, как дошел до жизни такой, и извиняясь за неожиданную посылку. Адрес Куинни Ковальски, ньютовской свояченицы, миссис Скамандер переслала старшему сыну еще месяц назад, с припиской «кто-то должен быть умнее».

Тесей был совсем не уверен, что стал умнее. Ему казалось, что вот в этой истории он совсем недалеко ушел от брата. И что — о ужас! — Ньют будет им гордиться. И — совсем кошмар! — ему совершенно не хочется расставаться с Сопливусом.

Он подумал минуту и закончил письмо так:

«Когда моё нынешнее задание закончится, я рассчитываю забрать орфа себе. Считай, что ты получил его на передержку. И вылечи его насморк, Мерлина ради.

Любящий тебя брат Тесей».


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Радости дружбы

Похоже, счастливое обретение и куда менее счастливая отправка псоглавца за моря и океаны оказались камушками, сдвинувшими лавину. Тесей еще докладывал о случившемся Кралевскому, еще представлял печальные глаза спрятанного в саквояж Сопливуса, а атмосфера в комнате уже менялась. Не то чтоб похолодало, но ледяной тон карлика больше соответствовал родной Англии, чем теплому даже в ноябре Корфу.

— Бессмысленная трата сил… Неадекватные угрозе действия… Непредставимая от вас, мистер Скамандер, безалаберность…

На «мистере Скамандере» Тесей встрепенулся. Однозначно, волшебные твари были злом, потому что отключали мозги напрочь.

— Что вы хотите сказать, мистер Гиридих? — он тоже перешел на настоящие имена.

— Сообщите нашему Купидону, что я собираю совещание. Сегодня вечером. У меня дома. Адрес…

Кралевский чиркнул что-то на бланке рецепта и протянул его Тесею. Как будто тот не знал, где живет горбун! Это же не Лондон, в конце концов!

Спиро отнесся к идее собрания точно так же, как и сам Тесей, — то есть настороженно.

— Все под себя гребет, — констатировал он. — Начальничек на наши головы…

***

Кралевский, не мелочась, занял в старом доме на окраине города целых два этажа. Комнаты первого, полутемные, с тяжелыми портьерами, массивным буфетом в столовой, кружевными салфетками на спинках кресел, неуловимо напоминали привычные английские жилища. Даже букет восковых цветов на столике был почти таким же, как дома в Дорсете. Дальше столовой их не пригласили, но из рассказов Джерри следовало, что на верхней террасе Кралевский держит десяток клеток с разными птичками. Карлик объяснил это тем, что из доступных ему животных канарейки, щеглы и коноплянки выглядели самыми безобидными.

Наверно, когда «экспедиция» закончится, мы все сможем дать любую фору Ньюту, констатировал Тесей, но озвучивать неприятный вывод не стал.

Спиро неловко разместил свое немаленькое тело в кресле. И уставился на хозяина квартиры.

— Вот что, милые мои… — начал Кралевский, но интонация его была далека от «милых» ровно настолько же, насколько Греция от Шотландии. — Мы совершенно неправильно выстроили систему контроля над Джерри. По свидетельству Скамандера, мальчик бесконтрольно общается с местной…

— Фауной, — влез Спиро. — С местной фауной он общается только так.

— Если бы это были бессловесные твари! — возмутился Кралевский. — Он входит в контакт не только с магглами, но и с представителями магической общины, он уже способен изъясниться на греческом, а мы занимаемся полной ерундой! На мальчика нужно наложить все возможные чары. Отслеживать его передвижения. Его контакты. Я согласен с директором Диппетом: скорее всего, пробудить Горгон можно обращением на древнегреческом, но… но если это будет не обращение вовсе?

— Хотите сказать, он потыкает в них палкой? — полюбопытствовал Тесей. Рвение Кралевского ему совершенно не нравилось.

— Прекратить клоунаду! — рявкнул Кралевский. — Не прикрывайте сомнительным юмором собственную бездеятельность! Повторяю: чары!

Спиро благоразумно помалкивал, но и ему досталось.

— Извольте отвлечься от миссис Даррелл, Эрос. Сопровождайте мальчика в его походах по окрестностям. Он не должен оставаться один.

Тесей попытался воззвать к логике.

— Мы не сможем контролировать его ежеминутно, Гиридих. Он нормальный мальчик с присущей его возрасту активностью. Даже если он постоянно занят зверями…

— Значит, надо больше зверей!

— Вам придется это сделать, мистер Скамандер, — раздался тихий нежный голос с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

Они повернулись.

— Мама! Ну зачем ты встала! — воскликнул Кралевский.

Тесей и Спиро, онемев, разглядывали женщину, спускавшуюся к ним. Она была очень стара, лет сто, не меньше, и явно слаба. Крошечная, хрупкая, с лицом, покрытым сеткой морщин, и прекрасными карими глазами. Больше всего миссис Гиридих напоминала картину, потому что ее тонкое лицо и маленькое тело укутывали потрясающей красоты золотые волосы — так дорогая рама прячет в себе рисунок-шедевр.

Все трое вскочили; Спиро почтительно усадил старую женщину в кресло и замер рядом.

— Благодарю вас, Эрос, — кивнула она. — Надеюсь, вы контролируете степень своей увлеченности миссис Даррелл?

Тесей поначалу даже не понял, о чем она. И не понял бы до конца, если бы Спиро не вспыхнул кирпично-красным румянцем и впервые на памяти Тесея не потерял дар речи.

— Я не трогал вас все это время, — злобно пояснил Кралевский, — потому что моя мать тоже следит за мальчиком. И следит куда лучше, чем вы.

— Просто я прикована к своей комнате, дорогие, — улыбнулась миссис Гиридих. — Немощь — это сила, превосходящая все Иммобилусы и Петрификусы. И чем больше я слежу за Джерри, тем больше хочу задать вам один простой вопрос: готовы ли вы убить его, если того потребуют обстоятельства?

***

Тесей как зачарованный смотрел на ее золотые пряди, на высоко поднятую гордую голову, слышал голос, похожий на шелест листьев в осеннем парке, — и никак не мог понять: о чем она говорит? Откуда возникли страшные, чужеродные слова, непредставимые здесь, в ленивом земном раю? Здесь щиплют траву козы из стада сатира, а у хижины нимфы в загоне возятся довольные поросята. Здесь бог выгуливает жуков, играя им на свирели. Здесь, гораздо сильнее, чем дома, ощущаются жизненные силы земли. И магия здесь другая, ленивая. Застывшая в прошлом, смирившаяся с бегом времени.

Спиро, кажется, и дышать перестал. Только Кралевский, сын волшебницы, задавшей вопрос, скривился, словно у него заболели все зубы одновременно, и пояснил:

— Мы с мамой уже несколько раз возвращались к этой теме. Не смотрите на меня так, — почти взвизгнул он, — этот вариант имеет право на существование!

— Конечно, — согласилась миссис Гиридих. — Конечно, я усложняю и допускаю слишком много «если». Если Геллерт узнает, какой именно мальчик может пробудить Горгон. Если его агенты смогут понять, что чудовища спят на Корфу. Если эти факторы совпадут и мальчик попадет к ним в плен. Что вы будете делать?

— Как что, мэм? — Тесей обратил внимание, что Спиро сейчас говорил правильно, без всяких «миссисы», оставленных для Луизы Даррелл. — Отобьем его, мы тоже, простите, кое-чему ученые.

— А если это будет невозможно?

Абсурдность ее предположений вовсе не отменяла вопроса, насколько далеко они способны зайти.

— Миссис Гиридих, — произнес Тесей, когда общее молчание стало невыносимым. — Я думаю, что вы не кровожадны. Я уверен, что ваш вопрос вызван исключительно заботой о Джерри. — Нет, он не верил прекрасной старухе ни на одну греческую йоту, но в ее словах таилось что-то бесконечно совпадающее с тем, о чем он так часто думал сам, и донести до нее свою мысль было жизненно необходимо. — Но я как представитель британского аврората, чьим девизом всегда были два слова — «хранить» и «защищать», даже если речь идет о судьбах мира против судьбы мальчика-маггла, всегда выберу охрану и защиту. А не ликвидацию, — твердо договорил он.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Скамандер, — церемонно ответила она и повернулась к Спиро.

— Нет, миссис, — твердо сказал тот. — Глупо будет схлопнуться, конечно, во цвете лет. Но сначала мы посмотрим на этих агентов, а то и на самого немчуру, и вот тогда будет ясно, кто кого…

Кралевский покачал головой:

— Я же говорил, мама.

— Что ж. Мистер Скамандер, мистер Танагрос. Рада, что мой сын не ошибся в вас. Наверно, мне стоит объяснить кое-что. Наша семья приятельствовала с Гриндевальдами, я знаю Геллерта с детства, Джозефу, — Кралевский покраснел, — просто повезло, что он моложе Геллерта и никогда не попадал в круг его близких знакомств. Я на самом очевидном в наше время примере знаю, в какие бездны могут завести мага или маггла благие на первый взгляд намерения. Мне требовалось убедиться… Джозеф, займись-ка чаем для наших гостей. Нам предстоит многое обсудить.

Тесей украдкой вытер вспотевшие ладони о сиденье кресла. Старуха точно не наводила никаких чар, но не смогла бы внушить им большего ужаса, даже наложи она заклятье Менто Мортис.

***

Чаепитие было по-британски церемонным, под стать салфеточкам на креслах и восковым букетам. Спиро осторожно заглотил тонкий сэндвич с огурцом. Наверно, в душе он благодарил судьбу за то, что миссис Даррелл решительно придерживалась индийской традиции угощений. У нее такая закуска не прокатила бы.

Тесей ограничился чаем. И слушал, слушал, потому что миссис Гиридих рассказывала о знакомстве с Гриндевальдами в Германии, а о юности Геллерта Гриндевальда сведений почти не было. Точнее, не было достоверных свидетельств, сплетен-то хватало. Но ничего особенного из рассказов почерпнуть не удалось. По крайней мере, в начале жизненного пути Гриндевальд явно не собирался покорять мир и менять всю сложную структуру взаимоотношений магов и магглов.

— А как вы наблюдаете за Джерри? — не выдержал Спиро, вклинившись в паузу в разговоре. — Чары?

— В некотором роде, Эрос, — улыбнулась миссис Гиридих. — Боюсь, чтобы объяснить, мне придется сделать вам совершенно непристойное предложение.

Спиро опять уставился на нее, а Кралевский тихо хихикнул. В присутствии матери он вел себя как исключительно примерный сын.

— Я вынуждена пригласить вас в мою комнату.

***

Так, по мнению Тесея, могла выглядеть спальня Персефоны. Почему именно ее, он сразу объяснить не смог, даже для себя. Позже сообразил: из-за того, что в полутемной комнате отчетливо присутствовали только цветы и ощущение увядания, конечности всего сущего. И увядание было связано отнюдь не с цветами. Букеты тяжелых лилий и ослепительных роз, ветви олеандра, гибискуса и кипариса, ветка оливы с темными острыми листьями и нежно-зелеными мелкими плодами чувствовали себя превосходно.

— Джерри был здесь, — объяснила миссис Гиридих и тяжело опустилась в кресло. Видно было, как она устала. — Цветы запомнили его, и теперь из их разговоров я узнаю, как мальчик проводит день.

— У вас самая шикарная агентура, какую я только видел, миссис! — заявил Спиро. — То есть любой кустик на острове может доложить…

— Практически любой, — улыбнулась она. — А сейчас я попрошу вас удалиться, но перед этим дам еще один совет. Вы никогда не проводили достаточно времени с Джерри.

Тут уж вскинулись все. Она оглядела их снисходительно, как мальчишек.

— Я имею в виду одновременно. Вам надо провести с ним целый день. Втроем. Потому что мне кажется, что каждый видит своего Джерри Даррелла. Эрос — не очень умного сорванца, Тесей — любознательного естествоиспытателя, Джозеф — нерадивого ученика. Поэтому придумайте, как бы вы могли провести с ним день, все трое, и сделайте выводы по одним и тем же его поступкам. Поверьте, после этого вам будет проще.

Они согласно покивали, не смея перечить старой леди. Но чем дольше вернувшийся домой Тесей думал о ее идее, тем больше она ему нравилась.

Правда, перед тем как начать строить планы, он все-таки записал — хотя бы для себя — все имена, которые упоминала миссис Гиридих, рассказывая о Гриндевальде, и кое-какие собственные замечания по итогам ее рассказа. На всякий случай. Чтобы не терять бдительность и не сойти с ума в греческом раю.

***

— Пять приглашений? — недоверчиво спросил Спиро. — Ну ты и бестия!

Тесей пожал плечами. Оттенок безумия, сопровождавший операцию с самого начала, с каждым днем становился все отчетливее. Он и сам не понял, в какой момент решил наблюдать и плыть по течению, как можно реже вспоминая змееволосых сестер, — должно быть, с тех пор как на него взглянули четыре умильных карих глаза и два мокрых носа жалобно хлюпнули под рукой. Теперь он был даже рад, что есть люди, настолько серьезно подошедшие к проблеме. Он исполнял распоряжения и сейчас как раз готовился доложить об очередном: о том, что нечто вроде консилиума — то есть совместное посещение юного Джеральда и анализ его поведения — состоится через неделю. Правда, о том, что его собственных стараний для этого не потребовалось, он собирался умолчать. Да и Спиро, как выяснилось, был в курсе.

— О чем речь? — быстро спросил Кралевский, сбежав по лестнице. Он просеменил к «своему» креслу и сел, подпрыгнув и постаравшись сделать последнее как можно более незаметно. —

Приглашение?

— Джеральду исполняется одиннадцать. Я подумал, что если провести аналогию с получением письма из Хогвартса и покупкой палочки, можно сделать вывод, что именно в этот день шансы на то, что он… что-то сможет, будут особенно велики.

— Конфундус наложил? — понимающе кивнул Спиро.

— А ты?

— Я?! — ужаснулся тот. — На Луизу? То есть на миссис Даррелл? Я бы никогда…

— Я подумывал насчет Ларри, — признался Тесей, — но они, как видите, все сделали сами.

— Все пятеро? Хотя ты появляешься там раз в неделю, а я торчу круглые сутки?

— Не понимаю, что вас так возмущает, мистер Танагрос, — прервал их скрипучий голос Кралевского, — в конце концов, вы свое получили, и я тоже.

— А вас кто пригласил? — не удержался Спиро.

— Семья Дарреллов, так что один-один. Позвольте только узнать, как в этом бедламе вы

собираетесь следить за Джерри? Да он через полчаса сбежит к своим драгоценным паукам или

усоногим.

— Не сбежит. От такого подарка не сбегают, и… и он, полагаю, займет его целиком.

— Вы что ему, зверинец дарите?

Тесей вздохнул. С приобретением зверинца такие, как Джерри — или как Ньют, — увы, справлялись сами. Можно было только поспорить, когда именно они им обзаведутся. Ньют, например, успел до тридцати.

— Нет, кое-что другое. Лодку. И не мы, это подарок от родных.

— У них есть лодка. «Морская корова». — Неизвестно как, но даже утонув в кресле, Кралевский умудрялся смотреть на них сверху вниз. — Мальчик рассказывал мне…

— Что с трудом с ней управляется и потому в девяти случаях из десяти предпочитает оставаться на берегу. Новая будет как раз по нему.

— И он проникнет во все пещеры, в которые нельзя добраться по берегу, так? — не сдавался Кралевский.

— Зачарованная лодка, — сказал Тесей. Спиро кивнул. — Если кто-то, сидя в ней, заговорит на древнегреческом, то его не будет слышно даже в шаге от борта. Я понимаю, что это паллиатив, —

проговорил он быстро, — но лучше, чем ничего, верно?

— Древнегреческий? И каким образом вы собираетесь это осуществить?

Спиро самодовольно фыркнул.

— Хочешь послушать про тяжелое придыхание? Или про одноморность с двуморностью?

Кралевский нехотя покачал головой, и Тесей почувствовал себя школьником, чудом сдавшим экзамен и отпущенным на каникулы. Не летние, конечно, но хотя бы рождественские.

***

Облачаясь по жаре в парадный костюм, Тесей опять вспомнил маму и ее напутствия. Все-таки в английской манере воспитания были свои несомненные преимущества: по крайней мере, Коринна Скамандер не следовала за детьми по всему миру, а спокойно занималась своими гиппогрифами. Ему вдруг представилось, как Сопливус носится по двору, гавкая в две пасти, а огромные крылатые создания осторожно отодвигаются, чтобы не наступить на него.

Только приступа ностальгии сейчас и не хватало. Осталось начать сожалеть о холодном дожде и пронизывающем ветре.

Он решительно встал, с минуту решал, брать ли палочку, в последний момент сунул ее в карман и направился в поджидающей пролетке: явиться к Дарреллам следовало пораньше. А если вся семья будет наблюдать его прибытие, то выйти из ближайших кустов на своих двоих — не лучший вариант.

Впрочем, он недооценил родных Джерри — в который раз. Бледно-желтый дом, размерами значительно превышающий предыдущий, гудел, как большой улей.

В дверях кухни возвышался огромного роста и благородной осанки грек с пышными усами, одетый в цветной жилет; увидев Тесея, он еле заметно подмигнул: не иначе еще один агент

Спиро. Вся остальная компания толпилась у берега, там, где на волнах покачивалось нечто, более всего напоминающее гигантского лесного клопа: круглое, в яркую зеленую, белую и оранжевую полоску.

— Теодор!

Джерри бежал к нему — счастливый настолько, насколько может быть счастлив одиннадцатилетний мальчишка, находящийся в мире со всем вокруг.

— Теодор! Мне подарили лодку! Свою собственную! Лесли ее сделал! Для меня! Мы назвали ее Бутл… — тут он смущенно мотнул головой и договорил: — Бутл Толстогузый, вот как. То есть Ларри назвал…

Что ж, крестный из Ларри вышел соответствующий.

— Полагаю, нужно за это выпить, — сам не зная как, сказал Тесей. — А пока прими и мой подарок. Книга… э-э-э… о пресноводной фауне острова.

Джерри смотрел на него сияющими глазами, прижимая книгу к груди, но то и дело оборачиваясь на свое новообретенное сокровище.

— Думаю… э-э-э… тебе хочется опробовать лодку… Твой брат покажет, как с ней обращаться, не так ли?

От берега вперевалку поднимался Ларри, и Тесей невольно засмотрелся на него — загорелого, в белой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, с взлохмаченной ветром светлой густой шевелюрой.

— Теодор! Наконец хоть кто-то нормальный! Пойдем выпьем! Представь, мы решили, что пригласим не более десяти человек, но никто не подумал, что у каждого свои представления о том, кто входит в эту десятку, так что единственное спасение — выпить как можно скорее!

Тесей позволил увлечь себя к дому; агент Спиро, облачившийся в настоящий фрак, налил им вина.

— За здоровье твоего брата! — сказал Тесей, ни на гран не кривя душой. — Я надеюсь… надеюсь, что он не станет плавать на этой лодке один… по крайней мере, какое-то время. Кто-то должен сопровождать его, научить ставить парус, и вообще... осенью здесь бывают внезапные шторма.

— Это его-то? Да парень родился с серебряной ложкой во рту, он будто заговоренный! Хотя что-то в этом есть. Если Лесли станет ездить с ним, то не сможет палить по соседским курам, а

Марго перестанет флиртовать со всеми окрестными мужчинами моложе восьмидесяти. — Он хлопнул Тесея по плечу. — Надо будет заронить эту мысль маме в голову.

Гости все прибывали; Ларри куда-то исчез, и Тесей, раздумывая, не пора ли применить протрезвляющее заклятье, отправился на поиски Джерри. Миссис Даррелл, несмотря на всю безалаберность жизни на острове и собственную покладистость, была истинной британкой, пусть и индийского розлива, и правила хорошего тона блюла неукоснительно.

Джерри, которого тоже заставили напялить костюм — хорошо хоть матросский, с короткими штанами, — стоял рядом с матерью и принимал подарки, тоскливо поглядывая на море. Тесей ощутил, как в спину ему упирается чей-то взгляд, и обернулся: на него смотрел Кралевский. Острый палец ткнул в направлении кухни.

Спиро уже ждал. Красный и потный, он сидел, обмахиваясь платком и попивая вино из большой кружки.

— Итак, — проскрипел Кралевский.

— Присмотр обеспечен, — доложил Тесей. В голове приятно шумело, каменный полуподвал кухни сохранял подобие прохлады и отсекал шум празднества. — По крайней мере, неделю, а то и больше, на лодке с мальчиком будут выезжать родные. Как вы понимаете, с ними он по-гречески не говорит. Лесли захочет пострелять, а Марго — загорать; и для того, и для другого понадобятся уединенные места. Заклинание…

— И все-таки, с чего вы вообще так уверены, что это будет заклинание?

Шейный платок на Кралевском был завязан под самым подбородком — казалось, голова у него сидит прямо на плечах. Взгляд исподлобья бил в упор.

— Специфика! — Спиро взмахнул кружкой, вино выплеснулось ему на пиджак. — Гамо'ти су! — ругнулся он, доставая палочку. Кралевский зашипел. — Ладно тебе, никто же не видит! Так о чем я? Словесная формула практически обязательна… И вспомни пророчество!

— А трезубец Посейдона и копье Афины, которыми они, как известно, сражались?

— Где?! — Спиро вскочил потрясая кружкой. — Где, скажи мне, у мальчишки жезл, копье или трезубец?

— Мачта с лодки подойдет? — Тесей с удивлением отметил, что высказываться не собирался: за него заговорило вино. — Лесли ее уже два раза уронил, кто знает, может, в третий…

— Собриус! — взвизгнул Кралевский.

Голова дернулась, виски прошило болью.

— Что за цирк?! Все! Терпение лопнуло! Скамандер, я отстраняю вас от наблюдения за мальчиком! Если вы так же безответственно отнесетесь к выслеживанию агентов Гриндевальда, вас не просто отзовут, а отстранят с позором — и будьте уверены, выговором и понижением в должности дело не ограничится! Танагрос!

Спиро подобрался.

— Никаких больше шашней! Если я узнаю, что ребенок опять бродил без присмотра…

— Теодор! — позвали снаружи. — Джерри тебя ищет!

Тесей отдал честь и строевым шагом промаршировал к выходу.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. Пути любви

Привыкнув к Дарреллам, можно было не сомневаться, что события развернутся самым непредсказуемым образом. Но Тесей все равно оторопел, когда во время приема (то есть очередной раздачи мела) за окном кабинета возникла Афина. Не богиня, конечно, а сова Спиро. Он, как мог быстро, спровадил престарелую кирию Циолис, жаждавшую пересказать ему очередной плохой сон. Говорили, что в Европе есть маггловские врачи, зарабатывающие неплохие деньги выслушиванием таких пересказов, но лично Тесей, внимая трактовке сновидений и посильно участвуя в разговоре, как никогда ощущал себя шарлатаном.

Сегодня же он избавился от пациентки с чистой совестью и впустил сову в комнату.

Записка Спиро была написана огромными буквами и состояла из одного-единственного слова: «ГОСТИ!»

Что именно имел в виду агент Танагрос, было не очень-то понятно.

Гости у Дарреллов были почти всегда. Логика их приглашений не поддавалась никакому анализу, иногда Тесею казалось, что англичане поставили себе цель принять на острове как можно больше соотечественников. Странных соотечественников, следовало бы добавить. И если бы только их! Французы, скандинавы, американцы — все они возникали на Корфу подобно мотылькам, слетающимся вечером на свет лампы. Такие же бестолковые, как мотыльки. Такие же, как казалось Тесею, бесполезные. Они, по словам Спиро, «объедали» миссис Даррелл. Они могли сутками беседовать о литературе и сексе, к вящей радости Ларри. Похоже, кроме литературы и секса (и еды, добавлял Спиро), гостей не интересовало ничего.

Тесей к приезжим относился почти спокойно. Во-первых, они хоть как-то переключали внимание непоседливого Джерри, во-вторых, разбавляли томное разнообразие островных буден, в-третьих, стоило признаться, некоторые были довольно интересными личностями.

Но новости от Спиро выводили вновь прибывших за все существующие рамки.

— Волшебники! — сообщил агент Танагрос, вытер потный лоб платком и недрогнувшей рукой опрокинул в себя полстакана метаксы, словно это было кисловатое местное вино. — Волшебники, я тебе клянусь! Из Америки. По наводке какого-то ларриного дружка, точно. «Мама, я потом узнаю, кто их к нам прислал, в конце концов, это не принципиально, они уже здесь, и мы не можем их не принять», — передразнил Спиро звонкий голос Лоуренса. — Дальше я уж выяснять не полез, чтоб не насторожить. Хорошо, Джерри не было дома. Перехватил его в бухте и чары снял. Так что домой парень явился чистеньким, но они на него и внимания не обратили.

— А что им тут понадобилось?

Тесей плеснул в стакан еще коньяка.

— Да как всем. Только вчера заявились. На пристань ездил?

Тесей покачал головой. Вчерашний пароход он как раз пропустил, потому что вместе с Яни бродил по острову, слушая нескончаемые местные байки, пытался узнать, можно ли разговорить Пана и с чего это бог вообще объявился на Корфу. Одновременно следил, не дернется ли пастух-сатир, проходя мимо какой-нибудь пещеры, не обойдет ли стороной очередную узкую долину с оливковой рощей, но Яни брел себе и брел куда глаза глядят, рассказывал, пел, ругался, сводя старые счеты с неизвестными Тесею магами. Маги эти, вполне возможно, сгинули во тьме веков, но Яни был сатир вполне злопамятный.

И вот — от пастуха ничего не добился, а появление американских волшебников на Корфу пропустил. Хотя никуда бы они от них троих не делись.

— Тут еще вот какое дело, — Спиро хотел сплюнуть на пол, но постеснялся и ограничился тем, что плевок обозначил. — Если бы только волшебники. Они, прикинь, гомики к тому же! Прям совсем, не то что предыдущий, помнишь, швед с аккордеоном, и не как тот граф с бутылками. Вот прям совсем настоящие, одну комнату заняли!

— Да какое это имеет значение! Значит, как всем?

— Ну да, отдохнуть и за новыми впечатлениями вроде как. Наверно, американские задницы надоели, — мрачно ответил Спиро.

— Ну, тут им задниц не обломится, — заявил Тесей. — А еще?

— Просят поводить по острову, Ларри им мифами головы задурил уже. Слушают, магглами прикидываются, и почти получается. Но меня не надуешь. У одного палочка точно в штанине, я углядел.

— А ты правильную палочку высматривал? — Тесей не выдержал и рассмеялся. Наверно, гости были совсем уж из ряда вон, если довели и Эроса.

— Вот сам на них и любуйся. Меня, собственно, Ларри прислал. Приглашает тебя на завтра. Пешая прогулка по Корфу в приятной для Теодора компании, так он сказал. И имей в виду — с лодки я пока чары снимать не стал, так что к бухте их лучше не подпускать. А за Джерри сам пригляжу. Ну и цветочки старой леди пригодятся. Всё, готовься. Я к Кралевским — доложиться.

Спиро исчез. Тесей задумался. Вторая прогулка за три дня ничего хорошего не сулила. Но он и не подозревал, насколько.

***

Магия у новых гостей Дарреллов ощущалась на раз. И на два, и на три — тоже. Тесей против воли вспоминал себя самого: его-то первый серьезный контакт с маггловским миром пришелся на войну, где многое сходило с рук, а бдительных наблюдателей не было и в помине. Возможно, в расслабленной атмосфере Корфу он тоже допустил бы столько мелких, но очевидных ошибок.

Палочки действительно были у обоих: у Лумиса и у Гарри. Да и от охлаждающих чар они не отказались и даже не пытались хоть как-то скрыть волшебство.

Но при всем этом американские маги вели себя так, словно действительно просто приехали в гости к незнакомым людям в далекую страну. Расспрашивали, оглядывались с любопытством, выслушивали многословные ответы Лоренса, который чувствовал себя просто прямо-таки хозяином здешних мест. Тесей вставлял реплики, советовал посетить интересные места, расположенные, конечно же, подальше от жилищ Яни и Агати: неизвестно, как повели бы себя сатир и нимфа, познакомившись с новыми заезжими «магусами». И потому, что думал о греках, вопрос о Горгонах воспринял спокойно, не дрогнув — ни телом, ни умом.

— Лоренс, Лоренс, — почти щебетал Лумис, — ваши рассказы захватывающи! Словно мы попадаем внутрь мифа! Словно там, за поворотом, может оказаться Медуза…

— И мы не успеем поднять щит, — добавил Гарри.

— Да у нас его и нет, — усмехнулся Тесей. Кто бы мог подумать, что агенты противника выдадут себя в легкомысленной болтовне.

— Отсалютуем ей бутылкой! — засмеялся Ларри, поднимая оплетенную бутыль с вином, к которой они прикладывались по дороге. — Угостим! Может, она не рассердится и пропустит нас дальше.

— Медуза не устраивала засад на путников, — поправил его Скамандер. — Мне кажется, достаточно было бы ее не трогать.

— Но Персей… — возразил Лумис, и дискуссия уползла в обсуждение маггловского мифа о Медузе Горгоне, который по крайней мере трое из присутствующих знали наизусть.

***

— Очень милые. И такие вежливые! И все время что-то рассказывают, уверена, очень интересное, — в голосе миссис Даррелл слышалась усталость. — Спасибо, Теодор, вы так любезны. Возьмите это блюдо. У меня, похоже, начинается мигрень, так что лучше прилечь… Нет, что вы, никаких лекарств!

Тесей подхватил блюдо с бутербродами, отчетливо понимая, что ему лично тоже грозит если не мигрень, то уж сахарная болезнь наверняка.

— А где Джерри? И Лесли с Марго?

— Уехали. Прямо с утра, взяли лодку и сказали, что хотят порыбачить и позагорать где-нибудь там… — она слабо махнула рукой. — Я дала им с собой корзинку для пикников — думаю, до вечера можно не ждать…

Тесей кивнул и вышел на веранду.

Гости кормили друг друга виноградом, Ларри разглядывал их совершенно так же, как Джерри — совокупляющихся на стене пауков, и при виде Тесея лениво повел глазами, призывая к молчанию.

Но Тесей и без того не успел даже рта раскрыть.

— Нам говорили, что у вас, Лоренс, собирается поистине блестящее общество! Настоящее пиршество для интеллектуала! Этот остров — просто идеальное место, чтобы провести зиму… и весну, и лето! Представь, лапочка, сколько пейзажей мы сможем написать!

— Думаю, любовь моя, нельзя ограничиваться пейзажами. Наши гостеприимные хозяева не откажутся позировать для портретов, не так ли? Но ты совершенно прав, это рай! Просто рай земной! Мы обязательно напишем мистеру Миллеру письмо с благодарностью за рекомендацию…

— Миллеру? — Ларри подался вперед из плетеного кресла, опираясь на подлокотники. — Генри Миллеру, этой проклятой заднице?..

— О, какая прелесть, верно, Луми, лапочка? Мистер Миллер назвал вас точно так же, просто сердце радуется, когда видишь такие гармоничные отношения! Мы познакомились в одном клубе…

— Ну разумеется, — вставил вполголоса Ларри.

— …Мистер Миллер на редкость интересный собеседник…

— Пока держится на ногах, — снова вставил Ларри.

— …И как-то раз заговорили о том, что зима в Нью-Йорке — совсем не то, чего нам хотелось бы. И он мгновенно нашел выход! И вот мы здесь!

Ларри со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла.

***

Вырваться из цепких объятий Луми и Гарри Тесей смог только к вечеру. Они напросились проводить его и махали вслед, пока автомобиль не поднял достаточно пыли, чтобы заставить наконец убраться в дом.

— Видал? — Широкие плечи Спиро поднялись и опустились. — Отличное прикрытие, я бы не додумался. Знать бы еще, как они вычислили...

— Мне кажется, — начал Тесей медленно, обдумывая каждое слово, — что никто ничего не вычислял. Либо они гении и уже переиграли нас, либо... либо это невероятное совпадение. Тормози.

— Зачем еще?

— Возвращаемся. Машину в кусты — и назад, посмотрим, как и что, без всяких чар.

«Как и что» свелось к Ларри, храпящему в кресле, и сладкой парочке, обжимающейся в другом, пошире.

Тесей спиной чувствовал, как Спиро затыкает себе рот, чтобы не выругаться. Ему самому было скорее неловко — и потому, что зрелище определенно не предназначалось для чужих глаз, и потому, что сами, так сказать, фигуранты, на чужое присутствие, судя по всему, плевать хотели, и... и потому, что они молчали. Без непрерывной болтовни их объятья, поцелуи и тяжелое дыхание выглядели...

Он помотал головой, не желая признавать собственное возбуждение, неизвестно откуда взявшееся.

— Лапочка, не пора ли в постельку? — промурлыкал Гарри.

— А ты споешь мне колыбельную?

— И даже сыграю, солнышко. Соскучился по твоей флейте!

— Тьху, — отчетливо выговорил Спиро. — Сматываемся.

***

Чем занимался этой ночью агент Танагрос, Тесей не знал. Сам он думал, что после прогулки и бесконечных разговоров упадет и провалится в сон без сновидений. Что ж, упасть-то он упал, да так, что кровать жалобно заскрипела, но вот сон куда-то делся. Потерялся на пыльной дороге от дома Дарреллов, уехал в темную неизвестность на додже Спиро, смылся через окно, как и полагается Морфею…

Любовных увлечений Тесей Скамандер не миновал. Но все они как-то сами собой остались в прошлом, если уж быть совсем точным — на войне, где жизнь обострялась и ускорялась во всех ее проявлениях. Именно так, внезапно, рядом с ним возникли сразу два человека: француженка Жюли, медсестра из соседнего маггловского госпиталя, и Гэвин, прибывший в их аврорский отряд прямиком из Шотландии.

Тесей был благодарен судьбе хотя бы за то, что романы, при всем их различии, приключились не одновременно. Между расформированием госпиталя и отъездом Жюли домой и прибытием пополнения у авроров прошло больше полугода, за которые он успел в тысячный раз удивиться себе, выдохнуть, перегруппироваться — только для того, чтобы убедиться: против судьбы лучше не переть. Судьба, как ни странно, выражалась не в маггловских снарядах, крывших их позиции без разбора, волшебники там или нет, и не в постоянном противодействии чарам противника (панические атаки на отряды магглов по эффективности мало уступали газовым). У судьбы на тот момент были темно-карие, вечно сонные глаза Жюли или ярко-рыжие, вечно всклокоченные волосы Гэвина.

Они спешили. Каждый раз, потому что совершенно не были уверены, что следующий наступит вообще. Тесей не сходил с ума лишь потому, что общий градус безумия и без того был высок. Он только как мог прикрывал медсестру чарами — и считал ее благополучное возвращение домой по крайней мере на треть своей заслугой. И как мог же следил за неуемным шотландцем, который явно собирался испытать на себе всю поражающую мощь маггловских изобретений. Собственно, судьба и вывела его на Гэвина Макбрайта, когда тот стоял посередине не до конца проверенного минного поля и оглядывался с видом любознательного подростка — точь-в-точь как Джерри в оливковой роще осенью во время большого перелета птиц.

Гэвин тоже вернулся с войны на своих двоих, убежденный в непрерывном везении и любви фортуны. Любовь Тесея, оставшись без двух лучших подпорок — «хранить» и «защищать», — как-то незаметно сошла на нет, и в двадцать пятом году он прекрасно чувствовал себя на настоящей шотландской свадьбе, будучи свидетелем со стороны жениха, тем самым «отличным командиром» и «настоящим Тесеем Скамандером».

Магическое уступило национальному: гости-мужчины все как один были в килтах, за не совсем ловким переодеванием бывшего командира следил лично жених, не проявляя никаких поползновений воспользоваться отсутствием брюк и нижнего белья в принципе. Тесея это только обрадовало, иначе перед невестой было бы совсем неловко. Он и так во время церемонии старался не вспоминать зажмуренные глаза, веснушки на предплечьях и тощую, но все равно отличную задницу аврора Макбрайта.

С тех пор случайные связи не задевали ни его ума, ни сердца, он больше не хотел переживать вот так, за кого-то одного. Для беспокойства Тесею Скамандеру вполне хватало магического мира в целом, и магический мир не подводил, обеспечивая беспокойством на годы вперед.

***

…Наглое поведение американцев, уверенных в том, что это всё — просто, это всё — нормально, ни разу не порочно и стесняться тут нечего, против воли выводили на совершенно лишние в данный момент воспоминания. Он проворочался до утра, припоминая отдельные особенно колоритные эпизоды военной любви. Минное поле, честное слово, было не самым ярким фрагментом.

Гэвин давным-давно командовал аврорами в Эдинбурге, был счастливым отцом трех рыженьких дочек, заматерел и располнел — но только сейчас Тесей ощутил свою неприкаянность на его фоне. Даже Ньют, кто бы мог подумать, Ньют привез невесту из Америки и отчасти (насколько на это был способен Ньют Скамандер) погряз в прелестях семейного бытия.

Мама никогда не задавала Тесею вопросов и не давала матримониальных советов, принимая его одинокое существование как факт. Хотя этой ночью даже мысль о мудрой и всепонимающей маме не помогала.

Самым печальным оказалось осознание простого факта, посетившее его на рассвете: хочешь не хочешь, а с американцами придется возиться. В нелепую игру случая Тесей уже почти поверил. Ни Лумис, ни Гарри, похоже, не понимали, что оказались именно в том, нужном семействе. Но оставлять их без присмотра было бы верхом легкомыслия.

***

Чем больше времени он проводил с новыми гостями, тем больше соглашался с выбором Гриндевальда. С одной стороны, для агентов они были слишком заметны, слишком вызывающи, слишком откровенны. С другой — увидеть в «эксцентричных гомосеках» (по словам того же Ларри) людей, присланных на Корфу с определенной целью, мог только тот, кто ждал чего-то подобного.

А Лумис и Гарри свое дело знали. В поисках «подходящей натуры для пейзажей» они обшарили практически весь остров и провернули осмотр куда быстрее самого Тесея. Он, конечно, сопровождал горе-художников в поездках, бесконечно беседовал о греческих мифах, почти не обращая внимания на «лапочек», «душек» и ежеминутные трогательные упоминания о каких-то совместных действиях или переживаниях.

Пару раз они видели Яни, пасшего коз, но сатир приветствовал их издалека. Агати не показывалась. Пан — человек с золотыми бронзовками — тоже куда-то пропал. У Тесея было твердое ощущение, что остров затаился, не желая раскрываться перед чужеземцами. А может, это Спиро провел соответствующую работу, хотя как бы он приказал шляющемуся по местным извилистым дорогам богу исчезнуть, Тесей не представлял.

***

У агента Танагроса были свои планы на американцев. Спиро ворчал и уже в открытую сплевывал, наблюдая за их утренними выходами «на пленэр». Гарри, бывший повыше и посильнее, тащил этюдник, Лумис — сумку с какими-то принадлежностями для живописи, Тесею обычно доставалась корзинка от миссис Даррелл. От корзинки одуряюще пахло свежей сдобой, обычно они добирались до первой же долины и приканчивали пирожки сразу, чтобы не отвлекаться на соблазны. И шли дальше — мимо притихших рощ и безмолвных садов, в которых росли лимоны и апельсины, мимо разноцветных скал у берега, брели по песку, мелкой гальке, свежей траве, пружинящему под ногами мху. Иногда кто-то из американцев отставал — якобы для того, чтобы полюбоваться пейзажем, и тогда Тесей не столько слышал, сколько чувствовал быстро произнесенное заклинание: остров проверяли на наличие волшебных существ, но Корфу отлично хранил свои тайны.

Он ходил бы и ходил, дождался бы их отъезда и перевел бы дух, только у гостей был, судя по всему, свой план. И они ему следовали.

***

Разговор о местных жителях начался прямо во время их «пирожкового перекуса». Лумис облизал пальцы, испачканные клубничным джемом, вытекшим из очередного кулинарного шедевра Луизы, и спросил небрежно:

— Главный целитель в этой обители богов, наверно, знает каждого островитянина в лицо, не так ли, Теодор?

Тесей чуть не подавился. Называть жителей Корфу островитянами было примерно так же нелепо, как назвать островитянами британцев. Формально правильно, но звучало непривычно, да что там — просто дико. Континентальный снобизм ему не понравился.

— В основном пожилых женщин, — сухо ответил он. — Самая обыкновенная клиентура любого врача.

— О, эти старушки! — подхватил Гарри. — Всегда сотни сплетен, тысячи интересных историй, и ты просто оказываешься в эпицентре жизни!

— Это да, согласен.

— И о чем же они вам поведали? Не может быть, чтобы здесь ничего никогда не происходило! Неужели главными событиями всегда будут чей-нибудь преступный адюльтер или пара пропавших коз?

— Надеюсь, адюльтер не связан с пропажей? — засмеялся Тесей. — Но вы правы, Лумис: на Корфу не происходит ни-че-го.

— Как, совсем? Знаете, у нас в Нью-Йорке каждый день… или нет, ежедневные сенсации в Нью-Йорке — это так банально! Гарри, любовь моя, расскажи-ка Теодору ту историю, в которую никто никогда не верит! Приписывают ее твоему прекрасному воображению, а между тем, всего несколько лет назад…

— Не стоит, милый. Теодор — слишком материалист и не сможет вообразить…

Тесей, пряча улыбку в бороде, наблюдал, как его разводят на любопытство, подразумевая дальнейший допрос с пристрастием.

***

Через полчаса он уже не был так спокоен. Выслушать рассказ о событиях, к которым косвенно был причастен Ньют — да-да, о появлении в Нью-Йорке обскура, — он смог не моргнув глазом. Пусть детали оказались сильно искажены, опознать историю бедного Криденса Бэрбоуна не составило труда. Гарри был весьма убедителен, Лумис поддакивал и широко распахивал глаза в ударных местах.

— Говорят, у некоторых детей копится… некая сила. Можете назвать её волшебством, Теодор. И если это волшебство не найдет правильного выхода, оно испортится, и в мир придет существо, подобное американскому кошмару.

— Отличная история, Гарри! — Тесей отсалютовал рассказчику бутылкой вина. — Насколько я помню, у вас подобные рассказы сочиняют мистер Лавкрафт и мистер Говард?

Получилось очень по-маггловски и, наверное, ужасно обидно. Гарри насупился, а Лумис прикусил пухлую губу.

— Не знаю, почему мне так хочется вас убедить, Теодор? Наверно, потому, что немного безумия еще никому не помешало? Просто представьте, что такое случается здесь...

— Здесь? — Тесей поднял голову. Бледно-голубое греческое небо лениво наблюдало за ними, сине-зеленое море прислушивалось к беседе, даже ветер, трепавший ветви старых олив, затих. — О чем вы, Лумис? Корфу волшебен сам по себе, ему не требуется никаких потусторонних сил. Здешние мальчишки заняты рыбалкой или выпасом коз и овец, им и в голову не придет превращаться в исчадия ада…

— Но это происходит помимо их воли!

Лумис в азарте опять проговорился. Даже не добавил обязательного «болтают» или «ходят слухи». Тесей рассмеялся — очень кстати.

— Ничего не слышал о странных случаях с подростками. Девочки и мальчики, самые обыкновенные, развиваются сообразно возрасту под присмотром бдительных бабушек и соседок. Тут про каждого знают всё до десятого колена, и тогда уж самым подозрительным выглядит... — он понимал, что это опасно, но рискнул: — Джерри Даррелл, наш общий приятель.

— Малыш Джерри? — расхохотался Лумис. — Да в нем магии ни на грош… — Гарри предостерегающе кашлянул, и Лумис быстро добавил: — Он совсем не кажется странным.

— Если не считать тяги к отвратительнейшим насекомым. Представьте, Теодор, я вчера просто хотел прикурить, а в спичечном коробке оказалось многоногое мохнатое чудовище!

— Скорее всего, сольпуга, — деловито заметил Тесей. — Интересно только, какой подвид и как Джерри удалось…

— О-о-о, нет! — простонал Гарри. — Оставим Джерри и его пауков в стороне! Давайте продолжим прогулку. Куда вы собирались нас отвести, милый Теодор?

Далеко, подумал Тесей. Именно туда, где Спиро показывал ему горы, изъязвленные небольшими пещерами. Как можно дальше и пешком, чтобы сил у вас, идиоты, не осталось.

***

Разговор про детей-волшебников Тесей изложил Спиро и Кралевскому дословно.

— Все, — решительно заявил грек. — Пора от них избавляться. Дарреллы от этих голубков тоже устали, никто жалеть не будет.

Кралевский кивнул.

— Только каким-нибудь естественным путем, хорошо? — вступил Тесей.

— Если ты мне скажешь, что в них естественного, то я и путь найду какой надо, — огрызнулся было Спиро, но сам же рассмеялся. — Главное, подтверди, что на Корфу прилетают фламинго.

— Кто?

— Фла-мин-го.

— Почему не страусы? — скептически спросил Кралевский. — Или не пингвины?

— Потому что так надо, — ответил Спиро.

***

Через пару дней Гарри действительно поинтересовался, есть ли на острове прекрасные розовые птицы. Тесей кивнул, и операция по устранению неприятельских агентов с Корфу началась.

Пока он переводил дух дома, Спиро развил бурную деятельность. Американцам была обещана охота на несуществующих фламинго, Джерри и Лесли с восторгом поддержали начинание, сопроводив нежную парочку на уединенный холм и оставив там. Гостям было предложено дуть в коровий рог, торжественно поименованный манком для фламинго. Через полчаса на унылый рев «манка» пожаловал полицейский.

— Фламинго? — заявил он на ломаном английском. — Нельзя охота на фламинго, запрещено!

— Мы хотели только посмотреть... — начал Гарри, но полицейский обвиняюще ткнул толстым пальцем в охотничью сумку.

— А здесь у вас что?

«Здесь» лежала приманка — ощипанная накануне курица: оставшиеся перья ее были предусмотрительно выкрашены красным.

— Фламинго! — провозгласил полицейский и поволок жалобно стенающих Гарри и Лумиса в участок.

Следовало отдать им должное: они честно выдержали издевательства маггловских полицейских, ночь в участке, штраф и не попытались решить абсурдную ситуацию с помощью магии.

Об этом Тесей узнал, как говорится, из первых уст.

***

Стук в дверь в шесть утра наводил на мысль о чьей-нибудь внезапной болезни, но на узкой лестнице обнаружились Лумис и Гарри, изрядно смущенные и весьма помятые.

— Нам очень неловко, дорогой друг…

— Позволь мне, лапочка… Мы могли бы отправиться в пансион…

— Но совершенно не уверены, что после этих безумных обвинений и народных волнений... Хотя тот полицейский был бы довольно симпатичным, если бы сбросил вес... Нет-нет, Гарри, душка, я ничего такого не имел в виду — просто наблюдение!

Они выглядели так нелепо, что Тесей только запахнул халат плотнее и отступил с порога, пропуская их в квартиру.

— Каждый раз восхищаюсь вашим гнездышком, Теодор! Очень похоже на то, что мы когда-то снимали на Манхэттене, правда, дорогой? Такое холостяцкое и такое мужское… Вы же понимаете, о чем я?

Тесей понимал и прикидывал, как разместить гостей. Лишняя комната в квартире была, но только одна, и он, не особо стесняясь, предложил ее Лумису и Гарри.

— Мы были просто уверены в вашем гостеприимстве…

— А ванная комната?

Роскошь Дарреллов, постоянно снимавших дома с настоящими ванными, агенту Скамандеру была недоступна. Да и не требовалась в обычные дни, хватало Агуаменти и пары тазов. Он не без ехидства продемонстрировал нежданным гостям кувшины и тазы, кран с раковиной, выдал полотенца и отправился на кухню варить кофе.

***

Что ж, стоило признать: обмотанные полотенцами американцы выглядели очень неплохо.

— Одежда, к сожалению, постирана после ужасной ночи и сушится, — объяснил Лумис.

Тесей только кивнул, хотя прекрасно слышал и Агуаменти, и характерное потрескивание ткани, когда на нее накладывают чистящие заклинания. Не говоря уже о воркотне с красноречивыми паузами. Наверное, восстанавливались после неприятностей в участке.

Кофе получился на славу, но вот из еды опять, как в случае с Сопливусом, имелись только сыр, мясо и пара лепешек.

Лумис и Гарри оказались вполне неприхотливыми, и в итоге они дружно разрывали руками пористые мягкие лепешки, укладывали на них толстые ломти белого козьего сыра и запивали этот более чем скромный завтрак крепчайшим кофе.

— Вот это еда, я понимаю! — довольно заключил Гарри, отодвигаясь от стола. — Не смотрите на меня так, милейший Теодор, я, безусловно, ценю божественную кулинарию миссис Даррелл, но форма, форма…

И он беззастенчиво похлопал себя по голому плоскому животу.

Тесей уставился на его ладонь, скользнувшую по загорелой коже, поднял голову: Лумис улыбался, глядя на них, в его светлых волосах играли ранние солнечные лучи, а на плечах золотились почти незаметные волоски.

Ситуация с немыслимой скоростью сворачивала куда-то не туда. Наверное, ему все-таки стоило переодеться в костюм, хотя бы натянуть брюки и рубашку, но он из-за какой-то легкомысленной солидарности с почти голыми гостями решил остаться в халате. И что? Теперь рука Гарри уже тянула пояс этого самого халата, а Лумис наклонялся к нему и спрашивал полушепотом:

— Можно, мы будем называть тебя Тео?

***

Никакие постельные забавы с двумя агентами вражеской стороны ни разу не входили в его планы. Даже отдавая им должное — парни вели себя грамотно и вообще держались молодцами, — Тесей и предположить не мог…

…что на кровати в гостевой спальне так много места, например;

…что четыре умелых и ловких руки гораздо привлекательнее, чем своя собственная;

…что оральный секс по-прежнему восхитителен и в реакциях его организма за годы полувоздержания ничего не изменилось;

…что если один из вражеских агентов целует тебя, а второй занят исключительно твоим членом и занят им настолько самозабвенно, словосочетание «вражеский агент» перестает быть актуальным…

Тесей отчаянно пытался свалить происходящее на стечение обстоятельств, на тлетворное влияние благодушной атмосферы Корфу, но быстро понял, что самооправдание — это последнее, чем он сейчас хочет заниматься.

Он зажмурился, закусил губу, сдерживая довольный возглас, и излился прямо в горячий, восхитительно мокрый и безумно желанный рот Гарри.

Лумис наблюдал за ним с жадным любопытством.

— Признаюсь, мы не раз пытались представить, какой ты на самом деле под броней твоего безупречного костюма, Тео. Ты же не сердишься на нас?

Тесей мог только помотать головой.

— Ты просто прелесть!

Пальцы Лумиса обхватили его ладонь, потянули вниз, к тяжелому и твердому члену. Он послушно сжал, погладил, услышал тихое «ох» — и больше не останавливался, а когда взглянул на Гарри, сосредоточенно разглядывающего переплетение их пальцев и тел и в открытую ласкающего себя, понял, что возбуждается вновь и что утро будет долгим.

***

Доложить Кралевскому и Спиро об изменениях в собственном доме он умудрился не краснея.

— До отъезда американцы останутся у меня. После твоего полицейского произвола, — Спиро довольно гугукнул, ни дать ни взять филин, летящий на ночную охоту, — после произвола, — повторил Тесей, — им неудобно возвращаться к Дарреллам. Поэтому я отменю прием, еще несколько дней повожу их по острову и отправлю восвояси.

— Хвала богам! — отозвался грек.

— Вы не слишком угнетены таким соседством, Тесей? — поинтересовался Кралевский.

— Нисколько. Это же в интересах дела.

— Невозмутим, как и положено британцу! — Спиро хлопнул его по плечу. — Держись, Скамандер, если нужно — еще что-нибудь придумаем.

— Не надо ничего придумывать, а то решат, что их выживают с острова, и заподозрят что-нибудь…

— А мы разве не выживаем? — удивился Спиро, и все трое рассмеялись.

Тесей честно считал дни до отъезда Луми и Гарри. Только никак не мог решить, что именно скрывалось за этим счетом. Желание избавиться от шпионов врага? По крайней мере, рассудок подсказывал именно это. Но вечерами рассудок почему-то замолкал, а еще один вычеркнутый день означал, что утром придется вычеркнуть и прошедшую ночь.

Ночи Тесей вычеркивать не хотел.

Днем он настороженно следил за американцами, уводил их то к горам, то к самым дальним долинам, то к пещеркам в скалах у побережья. Задавался вопросом: а если им и в самом деле удастся обнаружить Горгон? Палочка во внутреннем кармане пиджака теплела, отзываясь то ли на его беспокойные мысли, то ли на чужую магию.

Во время ужинов, которые им теперь присылала Луиза Даррелл, испытывавшая чувство вины за историю с фламинго, правильные рассуждения у Тесея заканчивались. Пересыхали, как источник в жару.

Луми ловко чистил апельсины сразу на всех, и ночи теперь приобретали терпкий и сладкий цитрусовый аромат, остававшийся на его пальцах. Гарри бренчал на гитаре и напевал глупые песенки про девушек, ждущих любимых, которые шлялись неизвестно где. Шлялись все любимые, поголовно: то в походах, то в плаваниях, то в поисках абстрактного счастья. Тесей над песнями издевался, но дружелюбие агентов Гриндевальда (как бы странно это ни звучало) оставалось непоколебимым.

Они перемещались в спальню, и Тесей, будто под действием чар, превращался в остров, который этим двоим нужно было исследовать. Его разглядывали, трогали, ласкали, дразнили, он смирился с тем, что Гарри шепчет ему в ухо: «Ты просто прелесть», а потом проводит членом по его губам, предлагая себя. Он смеялся, пока Луми дрочил ему, нараспев повторяя: «Те-о-о».

Они понимали, что у этих странных отношений было начало и будет конец — такой же внезапный, предсказанный, как пифией, датой их отъезда. Луми и Гарри собирались дальше. В их планах значились и Родос, и Лесбос, а вот от Крита оба открещивались. Наверное, там работают другие, лениво думал Тесей. Другие его не интересовали, он свою миссию выполнил: про Джерри они так и не догадались. Остальное представлялось ему сугубо личными, незапланированными плюсами, и Тесей Скамандер искренне верил, что через пару недель они расстанутся навсегда. Навсегда, чтобы не встретиться при обстоятельствах, когда им придется направить палочки друг на друга.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Беспокойная зима

Аврор Скамандер понятия не имел, как именно отражались его контакты с агентами Гриндевальда в донесениях Спиро и Кралевского. Сам он, разумеется, отчитывался вовремя, ни на гран не отступая от предписанной регламентом формы.

Но за других Тесей поручиться, разумеется, не мог, к тому же не был полностью уверен, куда именно пишут его товарищи. Никаких ответных действий начальство не предпринимало — как выяснилось, до поры.

Судьба очередной раз постучалась в двери, и на этот раз ее олицетворение ни разу Тесея не порадовало.

Как правило, на лестнице уже за час до начала приема начинали собираться особо нетерпеливые пациенты. Пару раз Тесей пытался объяснить им, что нарушать покой окружающих ранним утром — не самая хорошая привычка, но не преуспел. Разговаривать вполголоса на Корфу просто не умели. К тому же некоторые страждущие вместо денег пытались расплатиться плодами своих трудов: хорошо, если это было вино, сыр или оливки, а не пара истошно кудахчущих кур или визжащий в мешке поросенок.

Но на этот раз привычные звуки были легко перекрыты незнакомым зычным басом:

— Эй, на корабле! Свистать всех наверх! Выносите своих мертвецов!

Тишина после этого заявления воцарилась действительно гробовая: Тесей выглянул и увидел очень пожилого джентльмена, одетого в грязноватые белые брюки и поношенный китель. На седых всклокоченных волосах красовалась капитанская фуражка, белая борода воинственно торчала вперед, а челюсть — безусловно, вставная, — грозила вот-вот выпасть.

— Вы записаны на прием?

Вопрос был задан исключительно для проформы: в журнале записей не было никого, кто не носил бы греческую фамилию, а английский этого типа явно был родным.

— Нуждаюсь в срочной медицинской помощи! — провозгласил старик, уставившись глаза в глаза. В затылке и висках знакомо заломило; Тесей поставил окклюментный щит раньше, чем понял, что происходит.

— Проходите, — сквозь зубы выговорил он. — На что жалуетесь?

— На потенцию! Раньше мог по пять раз на дню, а сейчас меньше десяти ну никак!

— Ничем не могу помочь, — отпарировал Тесей, поворачивая ключ в двери. — Разве что подать рапорт о незаконном применении легилименции…

— Да ладно, приятель, какие счеты между своими! Это я что ж, не назвался? Меня зовут Крич, Джеймс Крич. Аврор-инспектор. Будем знакомы!

***

Пока шел прием, Джеймс Крич успел обосноваться в комнатах куда более вольготно, чем позволяли себе вражеские агенты. Бутылка рома была ополовинена, кувшин с вином — вернее, уже без вина — валялся на боку рядом с обглоданными дочиста куриными костями.

Увидев Тесея, аврор-инспектор радостно замахал ему:

— Ну, вызвал остальных? Нет? Что-то вы тут совсем разленились, сидите чуть не год, яйца чешете, а толку никакого. Ладно, чего ждать, поехали на место!

— Какое место? — сухо спросил Тесей.

— К мальцу этому!

— К вашему сведению, я работал, — угрюмо ответил Тесей. — Под прикрытием, как и все прочие, кои появятся в течение пятнадцати минут. Если наши действия вызвали недовольство командования, я хотел бы понять, что именно…

— Не положено, — мгновенно парировал капитан Крич. Тесей выдохнул. Инспектор? Как бы ни так! Уж невыразимца-то он был способен узнать сразу! Конечно, в аврорате, как в любом уважающем себя заведении, ходило множество слухов об агентах высшего уровня допуска, служащих одновременно в нескольких подразделениях, но в их существование не слишком-то верилось… может быть, зря?

Так или иначе, какие-то объяснения этот Крич должен был дать. Спиро, появившийся первым, никак на него не прореагировал, только смотрел настороженно. Другое дело Кралевский.

— Ты?! — взвизгнул он, едва переступив порог. — Зачем?!

— Затем, что ситуация, судя по вашим так называемым донесениям, зашла в тупик, — хохотнул Крич. — Кое-кто там, — он возвел глаза к потолку, — не может понять, почему трое авроров, каждый их которых раньше зарекомендовал себя с лучшей стороны, превратились в ленивых идиотов. О чем вы думаете?!

— О задании, — Тесей сдерживал себя с некоторым трудом. Уснувшие было подозрения подняли головы, как змеи на головах у гипотетических сестричек. — Как видите, до сих пор оно выполнялось успешно. Мальчик и его семья под контролем, никаких магических тварей не зафиксировано, агенты Гриндевальда выявлены и обезврежены…

— И сколько еще вы намерены время тянуть?

Тянуть? Такие задания, как это, завершались либо в плановом порядке — авроров могли отозвать, объекты решали покинуть опасную территорию, — либо уж в форс-мажорном, но…

— Да в чем дело-то? — не выдержал Спиро.

— В магглах. — Крич обвел их взглядом, слегка кося после выпитого. — Что вы намерены делать, если они устроят-таки войну, а? Этот германский фюрер… ходят слухи, что он сквиб. По крайней мере, Гриндевальд с ним плотно сотрудничает, пусть даже в половине случаев скармливает дезу. Когда германские войска займут остров, они проутюжат его вдоль и поперек и не найти вашего парня просто не смогут.

— И ты приехал, чтобы это все до нас донести? — пронзительно вскрикнул Кралевский. — Или все-таки привез приказ?

— Я не привожу приказы, я их отдаю! — Белые с желтизной усы затряслись от смеха. — В общем, сейчас мы едем к этим Дарреллам, я смотрю, как обстоят дела, а затем делаю вывод о том, как скоро провести их эвакуацию.

Тесей не слушал. Истина представала перед ним во всей своей неприглядной наготе. «Зачем? — повторил он про себя. — Зачем понадобился весь этот фарс, когда можно было просто не выпускать Джерри за пределы Британии? Неужели пророчество было ложным и мы играли спектакль ради разоблачения нескольких агентов, подвергая опасности жизнь ничего не подозревающих магглов? Или в министерстве надеялись, что здесь появится Гриндевальд собственной персоной? Хотя… если следовать пророчеству, то почему бы и нет? Но если так — то, похоже, имелся в виду Гриндевальд сам по себе, без сопровождающей его армии».

— Как я понял, семья далека от политики, — продолжал разглагольствовать Крич. — Значит, нужно будет их припугнуть или, если и это не подействует, подтолкнуть…

— Припугнуть? Подтолкнуть? — сквозь зубы выговорил Спиро. — Кого это, интересно?

— Разумеется, главу семьи, миссис Даррелл.

Спиро взглянул исподлобья так, что рука сама потянулась за палочкой.

— Конфундусом? Да эта банда ее переспорит! А всех чары накладывать — потом перед начальством не оправдаешься!

— Я и есть начальство, — расплылся в улыбке Крич. — И кстати, зачем Конфундус, если есть Империус?

— Ты?! — снова задохнулся Кралевский. — У тебя есть… есть…

Что есть у Крича, Тесей догадался секундой раньше, чем тот заговорил:

— Угадал, Вольдемар. Лицензия на Непростительные. И лучше не спрашивай, кем она выдана, Вольдемар, а то я тоже найду, о чем тебя спросить: например, каким заклятьем ты расправляешься с кошками? С бедными, невинными кисками, которые в недобрый час попались тебе на глаза? А какими чарами приманиваешь птичек?.. — Крич снова осклабился и поскреб в бороде. — Так что хватит болтать, поехали!

Тянут до последнего, подумал Тесей, поднимаясь и перехватывая взгляд Спиро. Тянули. Отправили нас: с одной стороны — лучших, с другой — никому из них троих прежде такие дела не поручали. И ждали, чтобы… что? Явился бы Гриндевальд? Или… или Джерри вызвал-таки Горгон? Для чего? Подчинить их и поставить на службу Соединенному Королевству? Каким-то образом обезвредить… и увезти? Натравить на Гриндевальда? У того ведь, кажется, были похожие намерения? И чего во всей этой свистопляске будут стоить жизни нескольких магглов?

Спиро все еще смотрел на него: Тесей еле заметно кивнул.

***

— Пьете, капитан? — спросил Ларри и сам же ответил: — Ну разумеется, пьете! Красное или белое?

— Красное? — повторил Крич. — Белое? Сынок, ты ума лишился? Пить вино за здоровье такой милашки! Водка есть?

— Водка? Лесли, у нас есть водка?

— Есть, — проворчал Лесли. — Граф оставил… под кроватью.

— Какой милашки? — спросила Марго, краснея.

— Крошка, ты тоже ничего! — топорща бороду, Крич потянулся и ущипнул ее за бок. Марго взвизгнула. — Но мяса маловато, нарастить не мешает. А вот кое у кого с этим делом все в порядке! — и он подмигнул опешившей миссис Даррелл.

Спиро заскрипел зубами — этот скрип Тесей услышал за несколько ярдов.

— Не хотите прогуляться на бережок, красотка?

— Капитан! — миссис Даррелл отодвинулась подальше, но Крича это не смутило.

— Так вот, водка и мартини пополам — самое то для настоящего мужчины, так и знайте! Только потрясти хорошенько, и продерет до печенок! Взболтать, а не смешивать, понимаешь? А уж как действует на девочек: они просто из панталон выскакивают!

— Взболтать, но не смешивать? — повторил Ларри. На лице его появилось отсутствующее выражение, глаза уставились в никуда. — Хорошо, но немного не то… Взболтать, но не смешивать… Или нет — смешать, но не взбалтывать! Да, пожалуй, вот так лучше…

— Ларри, дорогой, — начала миссис Даррелл, но тот уже поднимался из-за стола.

— Минуту, мама, я должен записать. Отличная фраза, обязательно вставлю ее куда-нибудь, на худой конец презентую, чтобы не пропала…

— Писатель, — процедил Крич презрительно. — Разве же это дело для мужчины? Ты, малышка, хоть младшего пристрой к нормальному делу. Британец должен служить! Во флоте, по крайности в армии!

— Ему еще двенадцать! — возмутилась миссис Даррелл.

— То, что надо! Чем раньше начнет, тем дальше пойдет!

Тесей покосился на Джерри: тот под шумок сполз со стула и медленно продвигался к двери. Не раздумывая, Тесей вышел следом — и попал в лапы Спиро.

— Ты видел? Нет, ты видел? Если он еще раз свои грязные лапы протянет к Луизе, я не посмотрю, кто он такой, и…

— Ну-ну. Миссис Даррелл умная женщина, она на такое не купится.

— Он англичанин! — выдохнул Спиро с ненавистью.

— Как это нет британского флага? — донеслось из гостиной. — Чтобы у такой девчонки да не завалялось в ящике с приданым британского флага, чтобы повесить его над парадной дверью в брачную ночь?

— У меня нет ящика с приданым, — отчеканила миссис Даррелл. Такой разъяренной Тесей ее еще не видел.

— Нет приданого? А корсет с кружевом? А панталоны с оборкой, чтобы покрасоваться перед муженьком?

— Я вдова!

— Перед следующим муженьком, разумеется.

— Я его… — Спиро рванул в комнату, и Тесей едва успел перехватить руку с палочкой.

— Подожди, дай-ка я…

Добавить в смесь водки и местного анисового ликера каплю зелья было чистой авантюрой, но Тесей понадеялся, что запах аниса забьет все прочие.

— Вот, капитан: не совсем мартини, но взболтано хорошо!

Крич кивнул и выхлебал все до дна, после чего упал головой на стол и захрапел.

— Теодор, — жалобно позвала Луиза, — пожалуй, не стоит больше приводить этого… этого человека к нам. Здесь Джерри, ему незачем слушать непристойности.

— Приношу величайшие извинения! Я никак не предполагал, что человек таких преклонных лет…

Повинуясь взгляду миссис Даррелл, из-за кухонной двери появился Спиро, не слишком аккуратно взвалил храпящего Крича на плечо и вынес из комнаты.

— Что ж, — подытожил Ларри, — одна фраза — неплохой улов.

— У меня будет синяк, — вставила Марго.

— Ну, по крайней мере, равноценно…

***

Ко всеобщему сожалению, дальнейшие приглашения Кричу не требовались.

Через неделю, устав извиняться, Тесей заподозрил, что бравому капитану нет нужды прибегать к заклятьям: Дарреллы скоро сбегут, просто чтобы избавиться от его присутствия. Крич изводил миссис Даррелл пошлыми намеками, распевал песни, которых постеснялся бы последний бродяга из Лютного переулка, требовал еды и выпивки и непрерывно всех поучал. Особенно доставалось Джерри — Крич его просто-напросто провоцировал, грубо и почти не скрываясь. Мальчик в конце концов просто начал сбегать из дому с утра пораньше, и Тесею ничего не оставалось, как присоединяться к нему в поездках на лодке или прогулках по горам.

Тесей всерьез опасался за рассудок Спиро: тот поначалу закипал от одного звука ненавистного голоса, а потом как-то внезапно успокоился. Вернее, затаился. Похоже, где-то вызревал заговор.

Первой его приметой оказалось письмо, доставленное на имя миссис Даррелл. К счастью, она догадалась не вскрывать конверт при капитане, но сослалась на мигрень и ушла, хотя Крич громогласно рассказывал, что нет лучшего средства от головной боли, чем пара часов в постели с настоящим мужчиной.

Теодор вышел покурить и услышал, как она зовет его из окна второго этажа.

— Представьте, какая жалость: мистер Кралевский пишет, что скоро будет вынужден прекратить уроки. Его мама — а я и не знала, что он привез ее сюда, не то непременно познакомилась бы с ней! — так вот, его мама недомогает, и мистер Кралевский за ней ухаживает… К тому же он замечает, что научил Джерри практически всему, что знал, и… и говорит о пользе систематического образования.

Она покачала головой:

— Я даже и не знаю, как поступить. Джерри так здесь нравится! И, в конце концов, Ларри занимается с ним языками, а преподавать биологию лучше, чем вы, Теодор, вообще невозможно!

— Благодарю. — Тесей вздохнул. — Но, э-э-э… в чем-то он прав… Для того чтобы впоследствии устроиться на работу, необходимо, как бы сказать, получить документ, да, документ… например, свидетельство об окончании школы. Мы же не хотим, чтобы Джерри всю жизнь был, скажем, служителем в зоопарке, хоть это ему, без сомнения, понравится? Он достоин большего, гораздо большего!

Она покивала.

— Вы действительно дар божий для нашей семьи, Теодор! Я спрашивала у Спиро, не найдется ли других учителей для Джерри, и он сказал, что многие покинули остров, знаете, из-за немцев. — С минуту она молчала, а потом решительно продолжила: — Пожалуй, стоило бы раздобыть расписание паромов. Не завтра, но ведь нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы просто узнать?

***

Привыкнув к Дарреллам, удивляться уже не стоило: случайно брошенная фраза в их плодородных, как греческая земля, умах пустила корни и расцвела подобно бугенвиллии. Все они очень, очень, просто безумно любили Корфу, но с такой же силой тосковали о «милой Англии». «Да поразит ее сифилис, старую суку», — добавлял Ларри, цитируя какого-то маггла и шокируя Теодора, — и тут же прикидывал неотложные дела по возвращении на родину.

Крич шел вразнос, Кралевский тщательно прятал ехидную усмешку, а Спиро в преддверии разлуки с прекрасной миссис Даррелл совсем потерял берега.

Тесей наблюдал, как вечерами они удалялись в сад или шли дальше, к оливковым рощам. Судя по всему, Луиза все-таки пыталась соблюдать приличия перед детьми, хотя уж ее-то детей вряд ли мог шокировать мамин роман.

Агент Танагрос теперь был мрачен и сентиментален одновременно; выспрашивал — почему-то у миссис Кралевской, — каково оно: обустроиться в Британии, и даже начал напевать тягучие греческие песни, в которых описывалась тоска по родине.

Семейство бурлило в ожидании перемен.

***

— Нет, Джерри я ничего такого не сказала, — миссис Даррелл поправила шляпку и резко выдохнула. — Он едет получать образование, вот и все. Мальчик и так достаточно расстроен тем, что нужно возвращаться в Англию. Пожалуйста, Теодор! Пожалуйста, поговорите с ним! Скажите, что это всего лишь отпуск и мы непременно вернемся!

Она достала из кармана платок и высморкалась. Тесей кивнул. Он и сам не думал, что разлука окажется такой тяжелой, сколько ни пытался убедить себя, что всего лишь несет службу. А прощальный пир, который закатила миссис Даррелл, только усугубил ситуацию.

Джерри нашелся в саду, возле беседки. Рядом дремали собаки, под ногами, доедая капустный лист, возилась черепаха.

— Теодор?

— Полагаю, ты заберешь Ахиллеса-второго с собой? Э-э-э… думаю, стоит собрать ему в дорогу немного листьев — хотя черепахи, конечно, хорошо переносят голод, но ему будет легче, если рядом окажется что-то родное…

— Я думал, ты начнешь, как они, — угрюмо отозвался Джерри. — Рассуждать насчет того, что нельзя оставаться необразованным и все такое. Очень нужно! Я бы остался необразованным: когда человек меньше знает, он больше радуется, когда узнает что-то новое, вот! И вообще — необразованный не значит идиот. Мы же не из-за этого едем?

— Из-за этого тоже, — сказал Тесей.

Веранда, на которой сидели гости, была ярко освещена, и этого света хватало, чтобы отличить листья земляники: он нагнулся, чтобы сорвать их.

— Лучше уехать заблаговременно и без спешки, чем…

— Драпать потом от немцев? Я понял. Могли бы не врать.

— У тебя все будет хорошо, Джерри. И мы непременно увидимся, я тебе обещаю.

Джерри посмотрел недоверчиво, но кивнул, подхватил черепаху и уныло побрел к дому.

***

— Траурная процессия, — заметил наутро Ларри, глядя, как с холма спускается кавалькада, возглавляемая автомобилем Спиро.

Настроение у всех и впрямь было похоронное. Звуковое сопровождение состояло из завывания четырех собак, не ожидавших, что на них наденут ошейники и посадят в вонючее нутро машин, и бешеного стрекотания птиц, рвущихся на волю из клеток. Ларри, с утра подкрепившийся двумя стаканами вина, единственный сохранил подобие чувства юмора.

— Милый, не говори так, — нервно отозвалась миссис Даррелл, комкая, кажется, уже десятый платочек. Спиро, накрепко вцепившийся в руль, будто собираясь вырвать его, кинул свирепый взгляд через плечо. Глаза у него были красные.

— Отчего же? Любой старьевщик был бы рад, если бы его провожали в последний путь с такой помпой!

Марго шмыгнула носом и разразилась слезами.

Кралевский и Крич ждали на причале. Тесей до последнего надеялся, что капитан исчезнет незаметно, поняв, что так и не добился своего, — и насторожился еще больше, увидев у его ног большой саквояж.

— А вот и моя девочка! Дорогая, представьте только, как мы будем гулять по палубе в вечерних сумерках!

Миссис Даррелл затравленно посмотрела на Спиро, но тот и сам выглядел так, что Тесей невольно потянулся за палочкой.

— Послушай, ну не станет же она…

— Почему я сам не решился?! — бросил Спиро на ходу, волоча очередной сундук. — Ведь мог же, мог! А теперь…

— До встречи, — вступил Кралевский. — Помните, вас здесь ждут!

Джерри совсем пал духом. Обняв Роджера и зарывшись лицом в его шерсть, он сидел на земле и едва поднял голову, когда Тесей подошел к нему.

— Я не говорю «прощай», помнишь? Только «до свиданья».

Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но в лицо ему словно пахнуло холодным ветром, в ушах зашумело, и чужой голос произнес: «Вы вернетесь сюда».

— Вы вернетесь, — повторил он машинально — и опомнился. Наверно, все-таки схватил солнечный удар: сегодня было не до охлаждающих чар.

— Обещаешь? — тихо спросил Джерри.

Оставалось только кивнуть и помочь перенести вещи на пристань, откуда матросы переправляли их на пароход.

Они взбирались по трапу, один за другим; к счастью, Крич объявил, что идет первым, и никто не мешал смотреть им вслед: Ларри с бутылкой в одной руке и папкой в другой, Лесли — за плечами у него был ружейный чехол, всхлипывающей Марго с букетом, подаренным одним из поклонников…

Джерри поднимался, глядя под ноги, волоча за собой упирающегося Роджера. За ним следовала миссис Даррелл, то и дело оборачиваясь и кивая.

В каюту, разумеется, никто не ушел: все пятеро выстроились у борта, глядя поверх голов на золотые и зеленые, затянутые перламутровой дымкой берега Корфу.

Пароход загудел.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. Говорящая голова

Луиза Даррелл все-таки расплакалась, и Лесли, не очень вежливо отпихнув бросившегося на помощь аврора-инспектора, повел ее вниз. Спиро мрачно наблюдал, как Крич, не то махнув рукой, не то погрозив кулаком на прощанье, припустил за ними.

Тесею было не до того. Он смотрел, как винты превращают сине-зеленую морскую воду в белую пену без всяких чар, просто по задумке маггла-инженера, и с непростительным опозданием осознавал, что это было прекрасное время. Непонятно кем данная передышка перед новыми испытаниями.

На палубе удаляющегося судна остались только несколько греков, Ларри и Джерри. Старший брат наклонился к младшему, что-то прошептал. Джерри, похоже, утер глаза, вцепился в поручни, подтянулся и прокричал по-гречески, обращаясь то ли к провожавшим, то ли к дивному острову:

— От сужденного не уйти,

Разящий час непредвидимости

Нежданное подарит, а жданного не пошлет!

— Пинда-а-ар! — завопил вслед за ним Ларри. — Пифийские песни! «Горгона»! Разучили специально для вас! На памя-я-ять!

Слова потерялись в реве гудка. Винты закрутились быстрее. Пена поднималась, расступалась, словно должна была превратиться в ступени, по которым со дна морского поднимется сам Посейдон.

«Спиро говорил, что владыка морей любил Корфу, и я его понимаю, — подумал Тесей, сопротивляясь непонятно откуда возникшему ужасу. — Я его…»

И тут остров вздрогнул. По крайней мере, их троих, стоящих на пристани, качнуло вперед, к воде, и резко отбросило назад. Спиро поддержал бледного Кралевского. Никто уже не думал о магглах; все схватились за палочки… Но куда? Куда они могли аппарировать или бежать?

Высокая волна накатила на причал, обдав ноги пеной. Джерри так и стоял, опершись на перила, ни о чем не догадываясь, и махал рукой. Ларри все еще обнимал его за плечи.

— Только бы сукин сын не понял!

В голосе Спиро явно читалось отчаяние. Так эпично в последние мгновения провалить многодневные труды…

— Нет, — подобравшись, ответил Кралевский. — Между морем и сушей — бездна, соленая вода, он не поймет…

Это о Криче, рассеянно догадался Тесей, потому что вдруг увидел совсем другое: маленького бронзового жука, спешившего к нему.

Он протянул ладонь — и жук опустился на нее, церемонно сложив крылья.

Тесей сжал кулак вокруг бронзовки. Пристань исчезла.

***

Нет, они нипочем бы не смогли вычислить это место, даже Спиро, знающий остров как свои пять пальцев. Вполне возможно, что каждый из троих, включая Кралевского, хоть раз да побывал в маленькой долине, с трех сторон окруженной холмами и переходящей в тихую бухточку. Оливковая роща почти в центре, заросшие сорняками виноградные лозы и несколько старых платанов. Пасторальная картина отличалась от десятка подобных только фигурами около рощи. И другими фигурами — он огляделся — на гребне самого пологого из холмов. Тех, кто там стоял, почти скрывал солнечный свет, но можно было догадаться, что двое — козлоногий пастух Яни и Агати-Каллисто. Третьего зрителя Тесей пока опознать не мог и уставился на поляну перед оливами, где происходило главное.

Жук выбрался из его кулака, но остался рядом, повинуясь взмаху руки Человека с Золотыми Бронзовками. То есть уже не человека, не магуса, а самого настоящего бога, который напряженно всматривался куда-то в глубь рощи. Там клубился непонятно откуда взявшийся туман; потом серое облако расступилось, и лохматая женщина сделала шаг навстречу Пану.

Бог еще раз махнул рукой. Пытался приказать ей, как жуку, остаться на своем месте? Горгона только помотала головой — пряди взметнулись, да так и зависли в воздухе, превращаясь в змей.

Тесей знал, что должен поднять палочку, попробовать произнести хотя бы Ступефай или Петрификус,— но ничего не мог, и руки и губы словно онемели.

Зато смотреть он мог. И понял наконец, кто был третьим на холме. Старая леди, миссис Кралевская, сжимавшая в пальцах тонкий прут — не волшебную палочку, а молодую ветку оливы с серо-зелеными листьями.

Пан не обращал внимания на свидетелей. Бронзовки замерли вокруг его головы ореолом, их гудение становилось все громче. Горгона не отрывала взгляда от Пана, но с тем ничего не происходило: может, и не могло произойти? Может, перед богами ее чары были бессильны? Пан хотел защитить их?

Мысли метались, но в то мгновение, когда сестра Медузы открыла рот, Тесей уже знал: она убивает не взглядом, но голосом. Криком, шепотом, простым словом — неважно.

Темные брови сошлись у переносицы, тонкие красные губы растянулись то ли в гримасе, то ли в усмешке, и тут гул жуков превратился в самый настоящий звон. Так бил тяжелый колокол в бельгийском городке, около которого их отряд авроров однажды разбил лагерь. Но теперь звук доносился не с колокольни, а от нескольких насекомых, круживших вокруг своего повелителя.

Гул жуков и крик Горгоны слились в одно ужасающее целое. Тесей повалился на землю, затыкая уши внезапно освободившимися руками и съеживаясь в комок. Краем глаза успел заметить: Яни обхватил стоявших рядом с ним женщин, и все трое тоже распластались на траве.

…Ему еще никогда не было так страшно. Никогда — ни под обстрелами на войне, ни лицом к лицу с мрачными германскими магами, стоявшими, как и они, за маггловскими армейскими частями. Немцы умели многое, но они были более или менее предсказуемы и, если можно было так сказать, воевали на том же языке, что и их противники-авроры.

Сейчас же в маленькой долине на краю Корфу Тесей видел, ощущал силу столь же безжалостную, сколь иррациональную. Это был самый настоящий гнев богов, уничтожающий все живое без разбора.

Он видел свою жизнь — маленькую, незначительную, тщетную. Мелочность своих забот, неправильность своих поступков, глупую суету. Какой фантастической глупостью была сама мысль о том, что Горгон можно поставить на службу кому-либо! Для них уничтожить потенциального повелителя было так же просто, как раздавить жука.

Жука. Он попытался собраться с мыслями, и паника начала отступать. Бронзовка ползала по проплешине в траве прямо перед его носом. Тесей потряс головой и медленно поднялся, но сначала все-таки малодушно взглянул на холм. Никого не было видно. Тогда он посмотрел на рощу — для того чтобы увидеть последние мгновения схватки.

***

Между Паном и Горгоной металось… непонятно что. Оно не было похоже на заклинания, на любое проявление магии. Тесею показалось, что воздух становится все плотнее, что неслышные его уху звуки — гул Пана, голос Горгоны — материализуются, превращаются в твердь, в… в…

— Камень, — еле выдохнул он.

Жуки взвились вверх, стало оглушительно, до звона в ушах, тихо. Перед рощей стояли два камня. Но только видевшие поединок смогли бы опознать в одном женщину со змеями в волосах, а во втором Человека с Бронзовками.

— Магус! — крикнули с холма.

— Мистер Скамандер! — позвала миссис Кралевская. — Тесей, там…

***

Он уже понял и ринулся к роще. У Медузы было две сестры, с Паном сразилась одна, а вторая… Вторая, получается, досталась на его долю.

Каменные изваяния, мимо которых Тесей почти пробежал, выглядели так естественно, словно простояли здесь века. Пара бронзовок сорвалась с серого выступа, бывшего совсем недавно плечом Пана, и полетела вперед. Тесей сделал несколько шагов — и остановился, потому что жуки бесшумно кружились… Кружились бесшумно, но он совершенно ясно слышал. Кто-то тихо и очень жалобно плакал прямо за ближайшей старой оливой.

Тесей обогнул дерево и застыл. Не окаменел, всего лишь остановился, забыв, как дышать.

Если это была третья из Горгон… Нет, третьей она быть не могла, никак не могла.

Девушка, плакавшая под оливой, подняла голову и взглянула на него. И Тесей Скамандер пропал.

Он всегда рассчитывал только на свои силы. Не верил в Судьбу и снисходительно относился к бесконечным героям греческих трагедий, сопровождаемым Роком и Хором. Но сейчас ощутил себя именно в ней — то есть не в трагедии, а в самой настоящей, реальной истории. Чтобы повернуть время вспять, потребовалось несколько фраз, сказанных английским мальчишкой-магглом, оливковая роща на Корфу и… И он сам.

Девушка сжалась. Большие карие глаза были мутными то ли от внезапного пробуждения, то ли от слез, и Тесей понял: он не может допустить, чтобы она плакала. Она вообще не должна плакать — решение было мгновенным и ослепительным. Нет, не решение, а тот самый Рок, Судьба, над которой он посмеивался. Любовь с первого взгляда и никак иначе.

Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь оливковые ветви и путались в ее волосах, не черных, как у местных женщин, а бронзовых, словно у ожившей статуи. В ней не было ни плотоядной уверенности Агати-Каллисто, ни лукавой хитрости сатира Яни. Она была проста и прекрасна, и тогда он протянул ей руку и сказал, неуверенно выговаривая по-древнегречески:

— Мифобасэ, имэ о Тисэас.

Она быстро проговорила что-то в ответ, но он не смог понять, да и не хотел понимать, просто смотрел на нее, с каждой минутой пропадая, погибая — и возвращаясь в этот мир совсем другим.

Наверно, ее нельзя было назвать красавицей: слишком большой нос, слишком большой рот, тонкое лицо. Она вся была тонкой — это он увидел, когда она легко коснулась его руки и поднялась с земли.

Они так и стояли, взявшись за руки и глядя друг на друга, пока Яни с двумя женщинами торопливо спускался с холма. Тесей хотел повторить: «Не бойся», и спросить совершенно глупое «Я тебе нравлюсь?», и сказать совсем уже безумное «Я хороший», но звуков не было, они застывали во рту, слова, похоже, цеплялись за зубы, и никогда еще немота не была так физически осязаема, даже Силенцио не могло сравниться с тишиной внутри.

Вокруг них гудели жуки и шелестела олива, а потом раздался голос сатира:

— Эвриала?

Она кивнула и залопотала, лишь мельком взглянув на пастуха. Он больше всего на свете боялся ошибиться, пасть жертвой дурацкой мужской самоуверенности, но во взгляде — без слов, без звуков — читал ответы на свои вопросы. И «Не боюсь», и «Нравишься», и «Да, хороший».

Агати осторожно вытянула ее руку из тесеевской ладони. Яни бормотал:

— Ну надо же!

— Что? — с трудом собравшись, спросил Тесей.

— Долгая история, но она, самая младшая, не Горгона.

— Как? — он не мог оторваться от карих глаз, которые светлели, в которых золотыми искорками проявлялась улыбка.

— Она не хотела ею становиться. Пошла с ними, потому что это были ее старшие сестры. Ну, по родству. Она не умеет убивать.

— Не умеет?!

Эвриала в ответ на его возглас опять заговорила, обращаясь к нему, точно, к нему: Тесей смог разобрать свое имя.

— Она спрашивает, чей ты сын, Тесей.

— А, — Тесей растерялся. — Ну, моего отца зовут Вирджил Скамандер, я приехал сюда из…

Она настороженно вслушивалась, а потом всхлипнула и, вывернувшись из рук Агати, бросилась ему на шею.

— Главное, что вы не царь Афин, Тесей, — впервые подала голос миссис Кралевская. — Юная леди, насколько я понимаю, не хочет вмешиваться в чужие мифы.

— Не царь, — окончательно запутавшись, подтвердил Тесей Скамандер.

***

Спокойный голос, произносящий слова на английском, чуть отрезвил его. Он прижимал к себе худенькую девушку, Яни и Агати перешептывались, а миссис Кралевская продолжала:

— Свадьба, насколько я могу предположить, будет в Лондоне? Или в Дорсете?

— Свадьба? — переспросил Тесей, утыкаясь носом в ее бронзовые волосы. От волос пахло свежей травой, словно она столетиями спала на ней под старой оливой. А может, и в самом деле спала. Сколько еще всего предстояло выяснить, о Мерлин!

— Думаю, Эвриале лучше исчезнуть на время. Яни, Агати…

Провалиться ему на месте, но нимфа и сатир восприняли приказ миссис Кралевской так естественно, как будто подчинялись ей всю жизнь.

— Вы… вы ничего не скажете Спиро и Джозефу?

Старая женщина покачала головой.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь. Я не собираюсь примешивать политику к любви. Поторопитесь, — скомандовала она, — иначе магусы увидят ее.

Агати, усмехнувшись, отступила на шаг — и опять превратилась в настоящую, в нимфу, рядом с которой Эвриала выглядела хорошо если пятикурсницей, случайно попавшей на бал старших. Черные кудри Калипсо превратились в облако, маленькую тучу, укрывшую греков, а когда темные клубы рассеялись, в долине остались только англичане и два каменных изваяния.

— Думаю, — спокойно сказала миссис Кралевская, — вы скажете так: два камня — это сестры Горгоны, а Пан, победивший их, исчез.

— Зачем вы делаете это? — поражаясь ее мгновенной изворотливости, спросил Тесей.

Старая леди не ответила сразу. Она замерла, прислушиваясь, будто дожидалась знакомого хлопка аппарации, и наконец прошептала:

— Потому что я верю в Рок, Судьбу и героев. И потому что Тесей не может вернуться с острова в одиночестве.

***

И поглядела выжидающе, будто она была гостьей, а он — маленьким мальчиком, которому полагалось продемонстрировать хорошие манеры. Тесей не думая предложил ей руку и повел, вернее, сделал несколько шагов, примеряясь к ее осторожным движениям.

— Может быть, стоит… — начал он, но слова «Послать Патронуса» повисли в воздухе — в расколовшемся воздухе, из которого выступили сначала Спиро, а потом и Кралевский. Нет, поправился Тесей: Эрос Танагрос и Вольдемар Гиридих. Чужие имена были больше не нужны.

— Мама!

— Все в порядке, дорогой. Видишь, обошлось без нас.

— Пан? — хрипло спросил Танагрос.

Тесей кивнул.

— А где?..

— Они ушли. Все трое.

Почему-то лгать впрямую не хотелось.

Кралевский обходил камни, подозрительно их разглядывая.

— Прекрасные статуи, говорите? — проскрипел он. — Вы считаете, кто-то поверит, что вот это и есть Горгоны? И чем он отразил их заклятье, ваш Пан?

— Не знаю. То есть… не понял.

— И что вы, в таком случае, собираетесь писать в рапорте? Что вы ничего не разглядели? А слова, которые сказал мальчик? Ладно, допустим, их мы сможем воспроизвести с помощью Омута памяти, если не маггловских книг, но…

— Дорогой, — тихо проговорила миссис Кралевская — то есть миссис Гиридих, наверно? — Ты уверен, что это необходимо?

— То есть как это? Вы понимаете, что из нас душу вынут из-за этого доклада? Что вы намерены?..

Тесей покачал головой.

— Да ничего. Ничего не было. Никаких Горгон, никаких богов. Мальчик уехал, угроза исчезла. Разве что стоит организовать присмотр за ним там, в Англии… собственно, это я готов взять на себя.

Спиро (Эрос, снова напомнил себе Тесей) слушал, сдвинув густые брови, поминутно оборачиваясь к двум каменным столбам и шаря по ним взглядом.

— Они все сюда приходили? — спросил он наконец.

— Да.

— Ясно-понятно. Слушай, друг, — он нагнулся к Кралевскому, почти нависая над ним, — твоя матушка дело говорит, и аврор Скамандер тоже. Уехали и уехали. Не больно-то нужно, чтобы англичане здесь шастали, особенно сейчас. Сам понимаешь, Гриндевальд и этот, второй…

— Вы, кирие Танагрос, остаетесь на Корфу, как я понимаю? — спросила миссис Кралевская.

— Уж будьте уверены. Встретим этих ублюдков как полагается. Но подставляться раньше времени — себе дороже.

— Но Крич! Он это так не оставит!

— Крич? Да кто ж ему скажет? — усмехнулся Танагрос.

Тесей молчал. Вмешиваться не было нужды: его дело так или иначе завершилось, и собственная чужеродность, несовместимость с этим островом начинала жечь за грудиной, будто выпитый по ошибке яд. Корфу отторгал его, выживал. Из ревности, может быть?

Больше всего хотелось сейчас раздвоиться, разорваться пополам: так, чтобы доктор Теодор Стефанидес остался здесь и продолжал делать свое дело, а Тесей Скамандер вернулся бы домой, в Англию, и сберег бы от жадных объятий большой политики последнюю живую Горгону. Его Эвриалу.

— Неплохо бы выпить чего-нибудь освежающего, — как ни в чем не бывало сказала миссис Кралевская. — И птицам пора задавать корм.

— Но… — заикнулся Кралевский — и умолк, шумно выдохнув. — В таком случае я тоже остаюсь.

— Мы.

— Да, мама. Мы остаемся.

Тесей подождал, пока они аппарируют, и, подойдя, коснулся кончиками пальцев той фигуры, что была немного выше.

С ее вершины, гудя, слетел золотисто-бронзовый жук, приземлился на рукав, цепляясь лапками, и заполз в карман.

— Великий Пан умер, — пробормотал Тесей.

Все вокруг застыло, будто время остановилось — Тесей досчитал до десяти, не дыша, и тут в кармане зажужжал и завозился жук, на дереве заворковала горлица и листья олив зашелестели под ветром.

Он моргнул и поклонился, сам не зная кому и зачем, а потом сказал:

— Аппарейт!


	8. Chapter 8

Эпилог

Мама, наверное, беспокоилась. Именно так, как могла беспокоиться знаменитая Коринна Скамандер: выражалось это в том, что гостившему у родителей Ньюту было строго-настрого приказано следить за всеми нюхлерами и личурками, а для большей надежности припрятать свой чемодан подальше.

Об этом Тесей узнал из ее лаконичного письма. В письме также присутствовал намек, что против личурок, а особенно нюхлеров Ньют долго не продержится, поэтому старшему сыну лучше поторопиться и представить «милую Алу» семье. Тем более что — редкий момент! — все сейчас в сборе.

Такие письма от мамы были сродни приказам Главного аврора. Тесей им противиться не умел.

…Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что женат — уже целый месяц. Яни в открытую заявлял, что свадьба — настоящая большая греческая свадьба — должна состояться на родине невесты, но Тесей слишком боялся, что Корфу не отпустит Эвриалу, не разрешит ей отправиться на другой остров, далекий и холодный.

Поэтому вместо шумного праздника Яни и Агати получили не менее громкие проводы, к тому же вовсе не такие печальные, как прощание с Дарреллами: шумное застолье под оливами с бесконечными кувшинами вина, жареным на вертеле ягненком и тягучими песнями с непонятными Тесею словами.

Эвриала смеялась, постоянно оглядываясь на него, перешептывалась с Агати и другими кумушками (хвала Мерлину, простыми маггловскими женщинами), потом схватила его за руку и вытащила в центр истоптанной десятком ног площадки.

Последний раз Тесей танцевал лет десять назад и однозначно не такое. Медленные церемонные фигуры со скрещенными руками, повороты под ритмичные хлопки зрителей, поклоны — он внимательно повторял танцевальные па, весело чуя подвох, и не ошибся.

— Можешь сто раз записаться в бумажках, магус, — заявил Яни после танца, когда покрасневшая Эвриала исчезла за спинами почтенных матрон, — но здесь ты уже женат. — И, словно скрепляя договор, топнул козлиной ногой. — Только смотри, без шуточек!

— Каких это шуточек? — Тесей был пьян от вина, солнца, любви и изменившегося тона сатира не понял.

— Ваших, тесеевских. Хоть ты и не афинянин, и не царский сын…

— Эй! Не сравнивай меня с кем попало!

— Я не сравниваю, я предупреждаю, магус!

Они чуть не поссорились — кажется, это было непременным атрибутом греческого праздника, — но тут Эвриала появилась вновь и вновь потянула его за руку, но уже не танцевать среди людей и богов, а наоборот — сбежать от них, остаться вдвоем.

Тесей до сих пор краснел, припоминая этот их совсем неправильный, совсем непохожий на традиционные «брачный день». В хорошо если ста шагах от веселых гостей, у извилистых корней очередной оливы, под обжигающим кожу солнцем и с такими же обжигающими, сводящими с ума поцелуями.

***

Что ж, стоило признать: миссис Ала Скамандер в новомодных одеждах из Косого переулка выглядела столь же очаровательно, как и в греческой тунике. Она сидела у окна и, сосредоточенно сморщив нос — при всей тесеевской любви умилительное «носик» Эвриале никак не подходило, — занималась английским. Между собой они прекрасно обходились греческим, но явиться в новую семью безъязыкой самая младшая из Горгон решительно отказалась.

Однако после маминого письма-призыва тянуть со знакомством не стоило.

***

Любая женщина нервничала бы на ее месте, успокаивал себя Тесей, объясняя ситуацию оцепеневшей супруге. И не всякая… не всякой…

Он так ясно представил себе любимый, но такой неяркий, такой невзрачный в сравнении с Корфу Дорсет, что ему на мгновение стало неловко. Что он мог предложить ей кроме бесцветных пустошей и своей любви? Потом ему стало стыдно за этот стыд, и он решил не пользоваться каминной сетью, а аппарировать. Чтобы она увидела и оценила все сразу.

Что было причиной покладистости юной супруги: ее многовековая мудрость или, опять-таки, просто любовь, умение увидеть важное, главное для другого? Эвриала не стала спорить. Прытко пишущее перо скакнуло в чернильницу, учебный пергамент, выговаривающий слова, свернулся в трубочку. Она поднялась, одернула платье и поправила выбившиеся из высокой прически бронзовые пряди.

Тесей накинул ей на плечи мантию и прижал к себе — с аппарацией у греческих богов было неважно.

***

Дорсет был прекрасен в своем постоянстве. Солнце неуверенно проглядывало сквозь низкие облака, обещавшие дождь, дом Скамандеров по-прежнему высился мрачным бастионом среди болот, и со стороны никак нельзя было догадаться, насколько он уютен и хорош внутри. Над поместьем серо-стальными тенями на фоне серого же неба парили мамины гиппогрифы.

«Ньюта предупредила, а своих убрать не посчитала нужным…» — не успел додумать Тесей, потому что Эвриала, только что зябко жавшаяся у него подмышкой, вывернулась из объятий и протянула руки вверх.

— Эйе, иппос! — выкрикнула она. — Эйе!

Тесей зажмурился — полет гиппогрифов больше всего напоминал атаку: точно и стремительно, правильным кругом стая опускалась на жухлую траву — туда, где, подняв лицо к серому небу, Эвриала ликующе воздевала руки, и пряди ее волос, как живые, развевались в стылом воздухе.

— Почему ты не сказал? — с веселым недоумением спросила она. — Откуда они здесь?

Вокруг них стоял добрый десяток гиппогрифов, почти половина маминой стаи, и, опускаясь на колено, кланялся Эвриале, мгновенно признав в ней свою.

— Мы… ну, моя мама их разводит, — начал было объяснять Тесей. — Видишь, вон она, возле дома?

— Пойдем же!

Эвриала потянула его за руку, и они пошли к крыльцу, около которого стояли родители, и Ньют, и его Тина. Гиппогрифы, клацая клювами и гортанно вскрикивая, строем следовали за ними. Тесей ни разу не видел, чтобы они вели себя так, даже с мамой. Навстречу им от дома неслась, подвывая от восторга, черная тень. Сопливус, первый подарок благословенного острова. Подросший, окрепший и однозначно еще более громкий.

— Орф! — воскликнула Ала. — Кого ты еще здесь прячешь, хитрец?

Он не ответил — слов больше не требовалось.

Внезапно взбодрившееся солнце согрело ему спину и добавило красок неяркому пейзажу, словно хотело превратить Дорсет в Корфу.

Эвриала Горгона, то есть миссис Ала Скамандер, крепко сжимала его ладонь. Могучие гиппогрифы шли за ними, послушные, как цыплята.

Тесей улыбнулся, забыв о тревогах. Значит, у него получилось привезти домой немного настоящего Корфу, и сейчас они — Греция и Британия — счастливо совмещались в каждом их шаге.

…Когда-нибудь он обязательно встретится с Джерри Дарреллом, без которого этой истории просто не случилось бы. Поблагодарит? Нет, просто спросит, удалось ли тому тоже сохранить Грецию в сердце.


End file.
